Una Decisón Inesperada
by Damoniaca4ever
Summary: Después de que a Elena y sus amigos les de la vida un giro de 360º nuestra protagonista tomará una decisión completamente inesperada y que no dejará indiferente a nadie...
1. Chapter 1

**UNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Prólogo:**

Querido Diario:

Ya estaba harta de que todos se pensasen que podían decidir por mí, de que todos se creyesen que sabían lo que era lo mejor, pero sabéis que… ¡se equivocan! Si, lo hacían porque esa no es la verdad y estoy harta de que todo el mundo me diga que Stefan es la mejor opción, que Stefan me va a hacer feliz siempre ¡ha!, entonces por qué cada vez que veo a ese hombre mi corazón va a mil por hora, mi respiración se agita y la cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy decidida, hoy todos sabrán la verdad, soy Elena Gilbert y estoy enamorada de…

**Capítulo 1:**

Querido Diario:

Me desperté por la mañana, como cualquier otra chica normal, claro, si normal significa ser una adolescente metida en un triángulo amoroso en el que los otros dos ocupantes son dos hermanos vampiros de 160 años cada uno, tener una gemela vampira de 500 años flirteando con tu novio y, por si no faltara más, un par de vampiros originales pisándome los talones para matarme y deshacer una estúpida maldición, sí, en efecto, yo Elena Gilbert soy la chica más normal del mundo.

Cerró el diario en el que escribía como todos los días, a la misma hora y con la misma impotencia de saber que todos sus seres queridos estaban en peligro y ella no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Se levantó para desayunar y, ya de paso, vestirse e ir a visitar a Stefan para ver si habían descubierto algo más (aunque en el fondo lo hacía para que la zorra de Katherine no tuviese tiempo de insinuarse a Stefan otra vez, ella ya había tenido la oportunidad hace 150 años, no haberla desaprovechado, ahora Stefan era suyo y no había ser en esta tierra que se lo pudiese arrebatar).

Llegó a la mansión y antes de que pudiese llamar, Katherine ya estaba allí, delante de ella, tapándole el camino.

-Quítate, Katherine.

-Y si no quiero, que vas a hacerme, ¿eh? ¡Enana!.

-Ya basta, Katherine-Intervino Stefan.

-Pero Stefan, lo estábamos pasando en grande hasta que esta (mirando a Elena) nos ha interrumpido, ¿me equivoco?

-Eso Stefan, ¿se equivoca?-Preguntó Elena llena de temor por lo que pudiese responder él.

-Pero Elena, eso no es cierto ¡si sabes que le encanta eso de provocar a todo el que se le cruza! –Elena giró la cabeza ya que el tono de Stefan no era tan sincero como ella esperaba que fuese- Elena, tú sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma ¿verdad?

-Sí – Respondió ella a lo que él respondió con un dulce beso en la boca, lo único que no le gustó a Elena de ese momento fue el notar que ese beso no tenía tanto sentimiento como el de todos los besos anteriores que habían tenido, y empezó a replantearse si Stefan, de verdad, iba a ser su príncipe azul por siempre jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capítulo 2:**

Querido Diario:

Un día después de lo ocurrido con Stefan, he decidido quedarme en casa haciendo deberes y ayudando a Jenna con las tareas ya que no me apetece volver a verle después de lo de ayer, que me dejó bastante doli…ups es Stefan y dice que tengo que ir que ha descubierto algo para matar a los Originales. ¡GENIAL! (nótese el sarcasmo) Ahora tendré que ir para allá y hacer como que no pasa nada y para colmo con Katherine delante, bueno pues nada, ya seguiré otro día.

Elena dejó su diario detrás del cuadro de encima de su cama y se apresuró a coger el coche para ir a la mansión, pero antes de poder dar un paso alguien se interpuso en su camino…

**_POV: Stefan_**

Estaba en casa tranquilamente cuando me vino a la cabeza lo sucedido ayer.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba en casa con Damon investigando en los diarios antiguos para intentar descubrir algo, cuando en un momento dado Damon se levantó con la excusa de que tenía que ir a recoger a Andie, por lo que me quedé completamente solo. Pero justo cuando Damon acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta para irse, apareció Katherine._

_-Hola, Stefan-Dijo ella con un tonito bastante provocativo._

_-Katherine… ¿qué quieres ahora?_

_-Pues ayudarte con el temita de los Originales ¿qué voy a hacer Stefan? ya me conoces, yo y mi caritatividad.-Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que uno puede tener._

_-Katherine…-la amenacé._

_-Vale, vale no te pongas así, por cierto, te han dicho lo guapo que estás cuando te enfadas…-No la contesté por lo que ella continuo hablando- He venido para ayudarte a buscar información, Stefan- Dijo con un tonito inocente de lo más sensual (Stefan pero que dices tú estás loco por Elena no por esa zorra que te utilizó de forma cruel como a un juguete)._

_-De acuerdo pues en ese caso, manos a la obra._

_Cogimos cada uno un diario y nos pusimos a investigar hasta que después de una media hora, el silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por Katherine._

_-Stefan…creo que he descubierto una forma de acabar con los Originales…_

_-¿Enserio? Pues sorpréndeme._

_-Hmm…no sé, no sé ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?_

_-Porque es importante si queremos mantener a Elena y a sus seres queridos a salvo-._

_-Ves, Stefan esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Tú te preocupas por todo el mundo menos por ti mientras que yo solo me preocupo por mí y fíjate, sigo viva._

_-Sí, pero a diferencia de mi a ti todo el mundo te quiere muerta._

_-Hmm...Sí, tienes razón…por cierto ¿De qué estábamos hablando?_

_-De que me ibas a decir cómo se mata a un Original._

_-¡Ah! Sí es verdad, bueno pues eso que no te lo voy a decir._

_-Pero, ¿por qué, Katherine?_

_-Pues porque no quiero dártelo, no…sin un precio, claro._

_-¿Qué quieres?-Dije yo resignado._

_-Acércate y lo sabrás._

_Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a un metro de ella._

_-Un poco más, Stefan._

_Me acerqué un poco más y en ese momento sin que ni yo pudiera verlo Katherine estaba encima de mí a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Se acercó un poco más y susurró en mi oído:_

_-Un beso, Stefan, solo uno._

_En ese momento pensé en negarme en decirla que ella ya había tenido su oportunidad y que me dejara ya que yo ya estaba enamorado de otra persona. Pero cuando esos ojos marrones me miraron, mi mente empezó a nublarse y no podía pensar con claridad. Entonces vi como Katherine se acercaba más y más a mi rostro, ya estábamos a escasos milímetros cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta de la mansión._

_Inmediatamente me levanté al notar que era Elena pero Katherine se me adelantó._

_-Quítate, Katherine.-Oí decir a Elena._

_-Y si no quiero, que vas a hacerme, ¿eh? ¡Enana!._

_-Ya basta, Katherine-Intervine yo._

_-Pero Stefan, lo estábamos pasando en grande hasta que esta (mirando a Elena) nos ha interrumpido, ¿me equivoco?_

_-Eso Stefan, ¿se equivoca?-Preguntó Elena llena de temor y la verdad es que tenía razón en eso._

_-Pero Elena, eso no es cierto ¡si sabes que le encanta eso de provocar a todo el que se le cruza! –Elena giró la cabeza ya que no debió de creerse mi mentira pero debía seguir así si no quería perderla - Elena, tú sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma ¿verdad?_

_-Sí – Respondió ella a lo que yo le respondí con un dulce beso en la boca, pero por alguna razón su beso no fue tan apasionado como esperaba y me preocupé de que pudiese sospechar algo._

_Nada más finalizar Elena se fue alegando que tenía muchas tareas y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que tropezó y si no hubiese estado yo justo en frente suya se hubiese caído de seguro pero mi rapidez no fue suficiente para evitar que Elena se ganara una burla de Katherine. Después de incorporarse, Elena pidió perdón por lo bajinis y salió de la casa como si le faltara el tiempo para hacerlo._

_-Algún día tendrás que contarle que sigues enamorado de mí._

_-Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, Katherine._

_-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, mi amor._

_Después de eso me subí derrotado a mi habitación, si es que esa mujer no tiene remedio, pero lo que había pasado antes de que Elena apareciese había sido demasiado extraño para poder ignorarlo y con esas, me dormí._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Me levanté del sofá en donde estaba, dejé mi copa y me decidí a hablar con Katherine para que me contara de una vez que es lo que sabía. Llegué a su lado y le pregunté por enésima vez:

-¿Cuándo piensas decirme como matar a los Originales, Katherine?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-preguntó ella distraída y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Por qué?,¿POR QUÉ?, YO TE DIRÉ POR QUÉ, PORQUE AUNQUE TE HAGAS LA LISTA Y LA QUE LO SABE TODO SE NOTA A LA LEGUA QUE NO TIENES NI IDEA DE COMO ENCONTRAR ESO QUE MATA A LOS ORIGINALES Y SI NO LO TIENES TÚ Y NO NOS LO DICES A NOSOTROS NO SOLO ELENA ACABARÁ MUERTA, TAMBIÉN TODOS NOSOTROS, INCLUIDA TÚ.

-¡Bravo Stefan! creía que de verdad Elena te había quitado el carácter, mira, cariño, yo no tengo ningún reparo en dártelo pero ya sabes mi condición: un beso y la respuesta, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Yo ya no sabía qué hacer mi cuerpo me decía que me lanzase a por Katherine, la cogiese entre mis brazos y la hiciese mía , pero mi mente…mi mente me decía que eso sería traicionar a Elena y ella era la persona que más quería en este mundo…al menos hasta ahora (NO Stefan no digas eso tú amas a Elena y a nadie más) dijo la puñetera voz de mi conciencia…pero tenía razón no podía hacerle eso a Elena, pero cundo fui a responder a Katherine ella ya estaba delante de mí hipnotizándome(de manera metafórica) con sus pícaros ojos color chocolate y hay perdí el control me lancé directo a sus labios y los devoré con ansias, ya estaba dispuesto a cogerla y llevarla hacia mi cama cuando apareció Damon.

-Recordando viejos tiempos, ¿Eh, Stefan?

-Vete de aquí Damon además, aquí no pasa nada.

¿A no? ¿Y por qué estabas besando a Katherine como si fuera el fin del mundo?

-Eso a ti no te importa-repliqué a la defensiva.

-Es verdad, a mí no, pero de seguro que a Elena le interesará saber que su novio ha vuelto con la zorra, ya la estoy viendo pegando saltitos de alegría y pidiendo ser la dama de honor de vuestra boda porque, al ritmo que vais no va a tardar en haber una, aunque sea en Las Vegas y el banquete acabe siendo el cura…

-¡NO, DAMON! Elena no puede saber esto nunca.

-Ups pues que pena porque ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que joderte la vida, hermanito.-Y con esas salió por la puerta a velocidad vampírica.

-Bueno un trato es un trato mira- y me enseñó el dibujo de una especie de daga.

-¿Qué es eso, Katherine?-pregunté yo.

-Esto, amor mío es una daga hecha con ceniza de una madera blanca extinguida actualmente y la única forma de salvarnos.

-¿Cuántas de estas hay?

-Pues una, Stefan solo hay una.

-¿Y cómo vamos a matarlos a los DOS con UNA daga?

-Ese es el problema Stefan, solo puede morir uno, así que, a no ser que tu amiga la bruja sepa algún conjuro, estamos oficialmente jodidos.

Confundido como estaba le puse un mensaje a Elena para que viniese y así informarle sobre nuestro descubrimiento y una vez que le di a la tecla de enviar, escuché un ruido a mi espalda.

-¿Katherine?-pregunté, no muy convencido.

Al ver que no respondía nadie me empecé a alterar ¿dónde se habría metido ahora este torbellino? U en ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda y miré justa para ver como mi estómago estaba atravesado por una estaca y en ese momento perdí el conocimiento.

POV Damon:

Salí de la mansión para ir directo a casa de Elena, pero, de repente, oí un ruido extraño acompañado de un movimiento de árboles y me decidí seguirlo.

Eché a correr hasta llegar de nuevo a la mansión justo a tiempo de ver como Stefan caía atravesado por una estaca en manos de Elijah.

Pensé en ir y acabar con ese cabrón, pero me acordé entonces de que Elijah tenía a lo poco 1000 años más que yo y podría deshacerse de mí fácilmente para luego ir a por Elena sin que nadie se lo impidiese, por lo que me lancé lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas( que no es poco) hacia la casa de Elena llegando a ésta en escasos segundos, al llegar salté hacia la ventana de su cuarto quedándome en el árbol de enfrente justo para ver cómo se levantaba de la cama dispuesta a irse y hay entre yo posicionándome delante de ella entre las sombras en tan poco tiempo que sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver una sombra, teniendo en cuenta su mirada confundida y desconfiada.

-¿Quién…quién está ahí?- preguntó ella con un tono de temor en su voz que no había oído nunca y que no quería volver a oír de sus labios.

-Solo soy yo, Elena, el cuñado más sexy del año.

POV: Elena.

-¿Quién…quién es?- pregunté acojonada de que fuese Elijah o peor…Klaus.

-Solo soy yo, Elena, el cuñado más sexy del año.-Suspiré al oír la voz de Damon, pero ese sentimiento lo reemplacé rápido por el de la duda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon tengo prisa?

-Para ir a ver a tu Stefan…pues lamento decirte que ahora mismo no puedes moverte de aquí, ya que tiene un ligero dolor de espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado Damon?

-Nada que no tenga solución, simplemente te diré que cuanto antes me prometas que no harás nada estúpido ni temerario, antes iré a salvarle el culo a mi hermano.

-Pero no puedes pedirme eso ¡ES STEFAN!

-Elena, Elijah ha hecho todo esto para distraerme e ir a por ti así que te quedarás aquí ya que no tendrás manera de salir aunque quieras…y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, Bonnie ha echado un conjuro a esta casa mientras estaba dentro para que TÚ no puedas salir y ningún vampiro que no esté ya dentro de la casa pueda entrar.

-Pero, Damon…

-Ya lo sé, estoy en todo, no me des las gracias, no se merecen.

-DAMON tu hermano me necesita.

-No, Elena, él necesita que tú estés bien, y yo también así que durante un par de horas vas a esperar en casa tranquilita a que regresemos.

-Pero Stefan me ha hablado de una forma de matar a los Originales y me ha dicho que vaya urgentemente, por casualidad ¿tú no sabrás nada del tema, no?

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Pues bueno, por si no lo recuerdas tenemos a un par de ellos pisándonos los talones y me da igual lo que digas voy a ir.-Bajé dispuesta a salir pensando que lo del conjuro era una amenaza absurda para que no saliera de casa, pero cuando fui a salir un muro invisible me lo impidió al mismo tiempo que oía unas risitas detrás mía, me giré y vi a Damon, Bonnie y Jeremy aguantándose la risa de una manera muy pobre.-¿Os parece gracioso que por vuestra culpa vayamos a morir todos?

-Elena, relájate- me dijo Damon- ya que aquí la única que corre verdadero peligro eres tú, nosotros ya lo tenemos todo pensado, además, hoy no voy a pelear con Elijah, no soy tan estúpido solo voy a salvar a mi hermano que por cierto por tu culpa puede que ya esté muerto-eso lo dijo con un tono tan acusador que de pronto me sentí mal por Stefan, lo mal que estaría ahora y yo, egoísta de mi armando bronca.

-De acuerdo, lárgate ya y prometo no irme a ninguna parte siempre que me prometas que vendréis lo antes posible.

-Te lo prometo, Elena.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Bonnie – tengo…cosas que hacer- dijo mirando a Jeremy.

-Voy contigo- dijo un muy animado Jeremy y en menos de dos minutos me encontraba sola en mi casa-cárcel. Decidí irme a hacer un chocolate cuando oí una voz peligrosamente familiar al lado de mi oreja.

-Hola, Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capítulo 3:**

POV: Elena.

-Hola, Elena.

-Elijah- Cuando me di cuenta de quién era me paralicé, tenía demasiado miedo y no sabía si darme la vuelta o no, pero cuando decidí echar a correr me di cuenta de que encerrada en la casa no iba a llegar muy lejos y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Cómo has entrado en la casa? Bonnie echó un conjuró para evitar que entrasen los vampiros sin ser invitados.

-Sí, pero si el vampiro ya estaba en la casa el conjuro no le hacía efecto, ¿recuerdas?- me dijo mientras rondaba por la casa con aires de superioridad.

- De acuerdo, sé que has venido para llevarme ante Klaus para el sacrificio, pero resulta que no vamos a llegar muy lejos ya que Bonnie ha echado un conjuro y yo no puedo salir de casa hasta nueva orden así que tu visita ha sido en balde…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – en cuanto Elijah me gritó pegué un brinco ya que yo relacionaba a Elijah con un ser tranquilo y calculador, y que él perdiera los nervios no me parecía de lo más sensato así que decidí callarme y dejar que él hablase, actuase o lo que tuviera pensado hacer.- Bien, ahora que ya te has callado, te explicaré a que he venido. Resulta que como aún quedan quince días para la luna llena, de nada me sirve llevarte ahora conmigo, por la sencilla razón de que es tiempo suficiente para que tus amigos Salvatore vayan y tenga que matarlos, algo que a mí y a mi hermano no nos importa en absoluto- eso lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi hasta el punto que llegué a oler su aliento helado golpeándome la cara y su olor a mentolado me paralizó durante unos segundos al pensar que esa cercanía no me asustaba sino que me…atraía aún más hacia él- pero estoy seguro de que a ti sí que te molestaría que tus seres queridos acabaran muertos ¿verdad? – Eso último que dijo actúo igual que si me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría.

-Sí – fue lo único que pude responder.

-Perfecto, pues hagamos un trato, yo no haré daño a tus seres queridos y tú el día de luna llena esperarás donde más adelante te diga obedientemente a que venga y te lleve al lugar indicado, después de eso tú solo tendrás que esperar a que Klaus te mate y todo esto acabará, ¿trato hecho?

-Hecho- respondí con más seguridad de la que poseía al mirar a sus penetrantes ojos castaños que parecían saberlo todo sobre mí con tan solo mirarme…

-Bien, pues entonces hasta la vista mi lady- dijo dándome un casto beso en el dorso de la mano, gesto que me extrañó, aunque luego recordé que Elijah procedía de una generación que aún poseía modales. Y con esas cogió y en lo que dura un parpadeo se había ido.

POV: Damon.

Cuando salí de casa de Elena, me fui rápidamente a la mansión para comprobar el estado de mi hermano, que a juzgar por lo que vi no estaba nada bien, por lo que me apresuré a socorrerle.

-Eh, hermano… ¿estás bien?

-hmm…-al ver que aún estaba muy débil corrí al sótano a por una cuantas bolsas de sangre y en cuanto subí se las di y él no tardó ni medio segundo en arrancármelas de la mano y empezar a beber como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras Stefan se hartaba de sangre, me percaté de un pequeño detalle que me había pasado inadvertido antes.

-Stefan… ¿dónde está Katherine?

-Eh…esto…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡NO LO SÉ!, yo estaba hablando con ella sobre un antídoto para matar a los Originales y de repente ella desapareció, así, sin dejar rastro.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Luego, querido hermano, alguien vino y me clavó una estaca en el estómago, por lo que, como comprenderás no he tenido mucho tiempo de ir a buscar al causante de todo esto, sea quien sea.

-Yo sí sé quién es.

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿quién es?

-Elijah.

-¿¡CÓMO!?

-Sí resulta que Elijah quería herirte para que yo fuera a socorrerte y así tener vía libre para coger a Elena…

-Pero… ¡SI ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO!

-Primero, no, porque antes de venir aquí, hice una visita a Elena para cerciorarme de que esté bien y además le pedí a Bonnie que hiciese un hechizo para que ningún vampiro pueda entrar y ella no pueda salir corriendo a por ti exponiéndose como siempre, así que, ¿soy o no soy el mejor?

Segundo, últimamente Stefan se te ve más alterado de lo normal, desde luego al cambiar de compañía, cambias radicalmente.

-¿A qué compañía te refieres, hermano?

-Pues a cuál va a ser Stefan, ¿tú qué te crees, que soy imbécil?, vamos a ver, estás con Elena y eres el mártir y frustrado Stefan, pero te morreas con Katherine y de repente parece que tienes vida y todo, enserio Stefan, ¿qué te pasa con Katherine?

-¡QUÉ NO ME PASA NADA JODER, YO NO LA QUIERO POR MUCHO QUE DIGÁIS LO CONTRARIO!

-Stefan, si quieres que me lo crea, empieza por creértelo tú mismo porque cuánto más pronto te des cuéntanos ahorrarás mucho dolor a todos. A Katherine, porque se quedará sin su osito de peluche amado, a Elena porque cada día te notará más distante, a ti porque serás un infeliz de narices y lo más importante, a mí ya que hasta que Elena no esté soltera no tengo permiso legal de acercarme a ella y ¿qué quieres que te diga, Stef? Cuando la querías, me quedaba al margen por respeto, ¿pero, ahora?, ahora hermanito es MI TURNO porque tú ya has tenido tu momento ahora deja que rule la botella.

-Para empezar, ¿a ti quién te ha dicho que yo no quiero a Elena?

-Vayamos al grano, Stef. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me jures que no sientes absolutamente nada por Katherine.-Le miré fijamente esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó y ya sabéis, el que calla otorga.-Muy bien Stefan, te voy a decir una cosa y es que no pienso permitir que Elena sufra por tu puta incapacidad para decidir-esto se lo dije a escasos centímetros de su cara, ya que yo amaba a Elena y él no iba a hacerla sufrir, no mientras yo ''viviese''.-y bien, ¿algo que objetar?

-Sí, una cosa, ¿qué sabe Elena de esto exactamente?

-¿Así que admites que hay algo? ¡Muy bien Stefan! Ese es el primer paso que hay que dar-Como vi que me miraba con cara de _Damontevoyamatar, _decidí responder a su pregunta-Por ahora nada, pero tarde o temprano se enterará y cuando lo haga tendrá estos musculosos brazos para sostenerla así que piénsate eso de cuándo se lo contarás ya que si por mi fuera en cuanto vaya a casa de Elena se lo diría… ¡que cojones! Stefan olvídate de Elena porque ésta vez pienso contárselo todo, Stefan ¡TODO!- me dispuse a salir y entonces hoy a Stefan decirme:

-Damon, no lo hagas, por favor, te prometo que se lo contaré.

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo entre a la casa para saludarte y te pille besando a la zorra? No, creo que voy a ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, por cierto, mientras yo voy para allá, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a buscar a tu nueva-vieja novia? Elijah ha estado por aquí por lo que a saber que ha sido de ella.

-Tienes razón, debería ir a buscarla.

-Suerte, hermano- y con esas salí rumbo a la casa de Elena.

POV Stefan:

Estaba medio inconsciente y mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, cuando oí una voz y me obligué a permanecer despierto cuando me preguntó:

-Eh, hermano… ¿estás bien?-Ahí supe que era Damon e intenté responderle, pero solo me salió un leve gruñido y al segundo había desaparecido para volver con bolsas de sangre, automáticamente me lancé a por ellas ya que estaba sediento, mientras bebía las bolsas, oí a Damon que me preguntaba:

-Stefan… ¿dónde está Katherine?-Me pilló desprevenido por lo que solo pude responder:

-Eh…esto…-dije frunciendo el ceño porque me costaba recordar, pero cuando recordé me di cuenta que no sabía nada y todo lo acumulado salió así que acabé gritando - ¡NO LO SÉ!, yo estaba hablando con ella sobre un antídoto para matar a los Originales y de repente ella desapareció, así, sin dejar rastro.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Luego, querido hermano, alguien vino y me clavó una estaca en el estómago, por lo que, como comprenderás no he tenido mucho tiempo de ir a buscar al causante de todo esto, sea quien sea.

-Yo sí sé quién es.

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿quién es?

-Elijah.

-¿¡CÓMO!?-eso me dejó descolocado ¿por qué querría Elijah atacarme?, ¿no iba a por Elena?

-Sí resulta que Elijah quería herirte para que yo fuera a socorrerte y así tener vía libre para coger a Elena…

-Pero… ¡SI ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO!-me entró el pánico al pensar que algo malo le hubiese podido suceder, pero más me extraño la tranquilidad con que Damon lo decía.

-Primero, no, porque antes de venir aquí, hice una visita a Elena para cerciorarme de que esté bien y además le pedí a Bonnie que hiciese un hechizo para que ningún vampiro pueda entrar y ella no pueda salir corriendo a por ti exponiéndose como siempre, así que, ¿soy o no soy el mejor?

Segundo, últimamente Stefan se te ve más alterado de lo normal, desde luego al cambiar de compañía, cambias radicalmente.

-¿A qué compañía te refieres, hermano?-sabía a lo que se refería pero no sabía que era tan evidente, joder, Stefan contrólate que sales con Elena.

-Pues a cuál va a ser Stefan, ¿tú qué te crees, que soy imbécil?, vamos a ver, estás con Elena y eres el mártir y frustrado Stefan, pero te morreas con Katherine y de repente parece que tienes vida y todo, enserio Stefan, ¿qué te pasa con Katherine?

-¡QUÉ NO ME PASA NADA JODER, YO NO LA QUIERO POR MUCHO QUE DIGÁIS LO CONTRARIO!-ya no podía más, todo el mundo me decía lo mismo y a mi cada vez me costaba más negarlo.

-Stefan, si quieres que me lo crea, empieza por creértelo tú mismo porque cuánto más pronto te des cuéntanos ahorrarás mucho dolor a todos. A Katherine, porque se quedará sin su osito de peluche amado, a Elena porque cada día te notará más distante, a ti porque serás un infeliz de narices y lo más importante, a mí ya que hasta que Elena no esté soltera no tengo permiso legal de acercarme a ella y ¿qué quieres que te diga, Stef? Cuando la querías, me quedaba al margen por respeto, ¿pero, ahora?, ahora hermanito es MI TURNO porque tú ya has tenido tu momento ahora deja que rule la botella.

-Para empezar, ¿a ti quién te ha dicho que yo no quiero a Elena?-eso ya era el colmo, no solo me reprochaba algo que aún no había pasado sino que ya estaba diciéndome que cortase con Elena para que él pudiera…no, no podía ni pensar en eso.

-Vayamos al grano, Stef. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me jures que no sientes absolutamente nada por Katherine.-Me miró fijamente y yo no era capaz de negar que sentía algo por Katherine, por lo que me quedé mirándole en silencio.-Muy bien Stefan, te voy a decir una cosa y es que no pienso permitir que Elena sufra por tu puta incapacidad para decidir-se acercó tanto a mí que podía oler su aliento, y la verdad, él tenía razón, Elena no tenía la culpa de nada y desde luego no merecía sufrir por mi culpa, la verdad es que no podría soportar verla en ese estado.-y bien, ¿algo que objetar?

-Sí, una cosa, ¿qué sabe Elena de esto exactamente?-tenía miedo de que ya supiese lo ocurrido con Katherine y me odiase.

-¿Así que admites que hay algo? ¡Muy bien Stefan! Ese es el primer paso que hay que dar-Le miré con cara de _Damontevoyamatar_ y eso pareció hacerle responder-Por ahora nada, pero tarde o temprano se enterará y cuando lo haga tendrá estos musculosos brazos para sostenerla así que piénsate eso de cuándo se lo contarás ya que si por mi fuera en cuanto vaya a casa de Elena se lo diría… ¡que cojones! Stefan olvídate de Elena porque ésta vez pienso contárselo todo, Stefan ¡TODO!- se dispuso a salir y le dije atropelladamente

-Damon, no lo hagas, por favor, te prometo que se lo contaré.

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo entré a la casa para saludarte y te pille besando a la zorra? No, creo que vaya a ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, por cierto, mientras yo voy para allá, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a buscar a tu nueva-vieja novia? Elijah ha estado por aquí por lo que a saber que ha sido de ella.

-Tienes razón, debería ir a buscarla.-Decidí ir a buscar a Katherine por dos razones:

1. Tendría más tiempo para pensar qué le diría a Elena.

2. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Katherine.

-Suerte, hermano- y con esas salió rumbo a la casa de Elena.

POV: Damon:

Fui rumbo a casa de Elena lo más rápido que pude y en cuestión de segundos estaba allí, delante de su casa. Pensé en llamar pero luego decidí hacer una entradita un poco más espectacular, así que salté hacia el árbol de enfrente de su ventana y pude ver que se había dormido, eso haría aún más interesante la cosa…

POV Elena:

_Estaba en el bosque y ahí en frente, estaba Klaus. Él tenía su típica sonrisa arrogante y me miraba con sus ojos azules, tan fríos y escrutadores que no pude aguantarle la mirada mucho tiempo, y en cuanto aparté los ojos, él soltó una risita burlona._

_-¿Qué quieres, Klaus?-hacía frío y mucho aire y yo solo llevaba mi pijama de tirantes y shorts así que estaba congelada. Empecé a tiritar y él debió tomarse mi tiritona como miedo ya que sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a mí._

_-Esa pregunta es muy fácil, Elena- acto seguido bajó su cabeza y la posicionó justo detrás del hueco de mi oreja-quiero matarte- y entonces me mordió._

Me desperté gritando agarrada a alguien que imaginaba sería Stefan, pero cuando levanté la cabeza…

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-giré la cabeza esperando ver a mi amado vampiro, pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con unos ojazos azules y una sonrisa pícara que nada tenía que ver con el verdor de los ojos de Stefan y ahí fue cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-¡DAMON!- vale de todos los sitios en los que pudiera estar, tenía que estar en mi cama, genial, perfecto (nótese el sarcasmo).

-El mismo que viste y calza, ¿Cómo despertaste, preciosa?

-¿La verdad o miento?

-Miénteme.

-2De acuerdo, pues genial Damon no hay nada que me guste más que despertarme a tu lado-esto se lo dije poniendo mis ojitos y carita de enamorada, lo que me sorprendió fue su respuesta.

-Tenemos que hablar, Elena-lo dijo en un tono tan serio que me preocupé.

-Damon… ¿qué ocurre?

-Es sobre…

-¡Espera!-dije yo, imaginaba que me soltaría el discursito de _yo te amo Elena y blah blah blah_ por lo que para ganar tiempo decidí contarle lo de Elijah.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa, Elena?

-Tengo que contarte algo que pasó justo cuando os fuisteis.

-¿El qué?

-Elijah apareció y empezamos a hablar…

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero… ¿Cómo entró? ¿Te obligó?

-No, Damon resulta que él ya estaba dentro.

¿Te hizo algo?

-No, Damon y ahora quiero ir a ver a Stefan.

- No puedes

-¿Por qué?

-Ha ido a buscar a Katherine.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-vale ahora mismo me estaba empezando a sentir muy nerviosa. En ese momento sentí una ráfaga de viento y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Stefan preocupadísimo por algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Stefan?

-Es Katherine, la ha mordido un licántropo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**POV Stefan:**

Salí disparado en busca de Katherine, seguí su rastro y de pronto empecé a oír sus gritos así que salí disparado en la dirección de la que provenían hasta que al final la encontré tirada en un claro. Era mediodía y el Sol estaba en lo alto, un tema de lo más insignificante sino fuera porque al parecer le habían quitado el anillo a Katherine y ella estaba retorciéndose de dolor. La recogí y la puse a cubierto a velocidad vampírica para evitar que siguiera sufriendo por más tiempo. Cuando estuvo a cubierto entre las sombras, revisé para comprobar que no tuviera daños graves.

-Stefan…

-¡Katherine! ¡Katherine! ¿Me escuchas? Por favor aguanta.

Me di cuenta de que estaba más débil de lo que pensaba con tan solo oírle la voz, quise ayudarla pero estábamos en medio del bosque y no iba a ser muy fácil encontrar sangre a no ser que fuese animal…no, Katherine nunca me lo perdonaría. La cogí y la llevé directa a la mansión, en cuanto llegué la dejé en el sofá y bajé corriendo a por sangre, pero en cuanto abrí la nevera vi que no había ni una mísera bolsa en la nevera.

-¡MIERDA!, y yo ahora que hago, madre mía ¿por qué a mí, señor? ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?

-¿Stefan?... ¡KATHERINE!-escuché la voz de Elena procedente del piso de arriba y subí rápidamente para ver qué quería, pero justo cuando subí presencié la escena más horrible de mi vida.

-¡ELENA, NO!

-¡AAAAAAHHH!

**POV: Damon:**

Después de que Stefan nos diera la noticia de Katherine tuve que dejar a Elena sola ya que tenía que hablar con Alarick para ver que maneras podríamos utilizar para contactar con Elijah y que ''amable y voluntariamente'' nos dijese la forma de curar un mordisco de hombre lobo, pero claro había que tener en cuenta que no solo era más viejo que yo sino también más rápido y fuerte aunque si me provocase no dudaría en atizarle una buena… ¡CÉNTRATE DAMON! Esto no es solo uno de tus jueguecitos ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!? Ay Dios, Elena ya me ha pegado eso de la moralidad y la reflexión, pero vamos a ver, eres Damon Salvatore, tú no preparas, ¡tú actúas!, de acuerdo, Plan B, voy directamente a hablar con Elijah, Cambié de rumbo inmediatamente y me dirigí a… ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se esconde este Original? Siempre están ahí dando el coñazo y cuando los necesitas…PUM desaparecen del mapa, vale pues a ver qué hago yo ahora…puffff pos me iré al Mystic Grill a por Alarick como estaba planeado, ¿quién sabe?, ¡a lo mejor hasta se le ocurre algo! porque aunque no os lo creías cotillas que os metéis en mi cabeza ¡DAMON SALVATORE NO TIENE UN PLAN IMPULSIVO! Sí, ya sé que es algo imposible pero es lo que tiene esto, aún recuerdo estos días en los que actuaba sin pensar y mataba a todas esas personas, hmmm…su sangre era tan deliciosa, eso me hace recordar el tiempo que llevo sin probar la sangre fresca…bueno, todo sea por el corazón de Elena.

Llegué al Mystic Grill y me dirigí a la barra, al no ver a Rick decidí ponerle un mensaje para que se dejase caer por aquí y en cuanto terminé de ponerle el mensaje, un tío rubio se me puso al lado y empezó conversación, la verdad es que tenía que darle puntos por clase, pero a guapo no me gana nadie...

-Tú debes ser Damon, ¿cierto?- me sorprendió que me conociera, ya que yo no lo había visto en mi vida.

-Sss…-justo cuando fui a responder, sentí un dolor punzante y a continuación, todo se volvió negro…


	5. Chapter 5

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capítulo 5:**

POV Damon:

Desperté en una sala oscura medio aturdido, por lo que supuse que me habían inyectado verbena. Me incorporé y automáticamente miré a ambos lados de la sala, que, aunque no entraba ni una gota de luz, mi vista vampírica me permitía ver toda la extensión de lo que parecía ser una asquerosa y putrefacta sala de torturas, pero estaba tan vieja y abandonada que dudaba que funcionara nada.

-Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.- Me giré en cuanto escuché la voz a mi espalda preparado para actuar, aunque la verbena me tenía debilitado.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres, Rubiales?

-Mi nombre es Klaus, creo que eso deja las cosas bastante claras ¿no crees?

-Ajá, de acuerdo Rubiales, ¿Y para qué cojones me has secuestrado a mí? ¿No se supone que necesitabas a Elena?

-Y la necesito, tú solo vas a ayudarme a conseguirla.

-Sí, ha, ha, muy buena amigo, habla en serio, tío, ¿De verdad te crees que voy a ayudarte voluntariamente a que venga?

-Damon, tu sola presencia aquí hará que Elena venga desesperada por salvarte.

-Creo que te confundiste, Rubiales, al que buscas es a Stefan, es a él al que ama.

-Tú me vales igual, según me contó un pajarito, Elena te quiere mucho.

-Eso no es…

-Shhhh…Damon, yo lo sé todo, de nada me vale que lo niegues, ya que tú, también la amas.

-¡vaya, Genio!, ¡MENUDO DESCUBRIMIENTO!

-Entonces, Damon, ¿Por qué dudas de su lealtad hacia ti?

-¡Yo no dudo DE ELLA!- Este tío ya estaba empezando a cabrearme pero seguía demasiado débil y aún que tuviese conmigo todo mi potencial, dudo mucho que pudiese ganarle a un… ¡QUE COJONES! ¡A POR ÉL QUE VOY! Me lancé de cabeza a atacarle, pero justo cuando iba a cargar contra él, sonó mi móvil.

Me quedé paralizado esperando la reacción de mi contrincante…

-¿No lo coges?- preguntó él, automáticamente cogí el móvil sin quitarle la vista de encima y contesté.

-¿Diga?

-Damon, ¿Dónde te has metido? Te llevo esperando más de dos horas… ¿estás bien?, ¿te ha pasad…- corté a Rick ya que esto era un asunto entre Klaus y yo y no iba a consentir que nadie más interviniese…y mucho menos a Elena.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?

-¿Era Elena…?

-NO

-¿Me dices la verdad?

-Nunca lo sabrás- la verdad es que este jueguecito me estaba empezando a cansar un poco, así que decidí invertir el juego.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Vaya! Me impresiona que no sepas dónde estamos, Damon estamos en la tumba que hay justo debajo de la antigua iglesia…

-Vale pues me largo…-pero, de repente, un muro invisible me impidió dar el paso que me daría la libertad.

-Sí, amigo mío, he pedido a uno de mis brujos que vuelva a colocar el hechizo en la tumba, así que olvídate de irte, pero siempre puedes llamar a Elena y contarle dónde estás, con suerte vendrá ella sola para intentar salvarte sin poner en riesgo la vida de sus amiguitos…

-Ella nunca sabrá que estoy aquí.

-Oh, claro que lo sabrá porque vas a llamarla aquí y ahora mismo y decirle que o viene sola o tú morirás.

-Nunca.

-Damon…tienes dos opciones, o le dices lo que te acabo de decir y en cuanto venga yo te dejo en libertad, o se lo digo yo y, como complemento y aviso, mato a todos y cada uno de sus familiares y amigos…tú decides.

Después de meditarlo durante algunos minutos en los que se veía a Klaus cada vez más impaciente, cogí el móvil, no sin cierta dubitación, y marqué el número de Elena. Uno…dos…y tres toques y ella no lo cogía. Le ha pasado algo, le ha pasado algo decía una molesta voz en mi cabeza pero ¿cómo saberlo si no podía salir de esta pocilga? Tendría que pensar en algo…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó un más que irritado Klaus por mi falta de contribución en el asunto

-Pues nada, que no responde, debe estar pasándoselo realmente bien para que no…

-Damon, Damon, Damon…estoy viendo tu cara y sé que te perturba algo, la pregunta es ¿El qué?

-Repito mi respuesta, nunca lo sabrás.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!- por lo que parece llegué a la gota que colma la paciencia de Klaus, porque inmediatamente saltó en mi dirección en posición de ataque, en cuanto me di cuenta de sus intenciones, imité su gesto lanzándome en su dirección sin pensarlo dos veces, grave error, ya que, como sabréis, no estaba en mis mejores momentos después de toda la verbena que me habían pinchado, aunque de esas cosas solo te das cuenta una vez que ya es demasiado tarde pare echarse atrás. En ese momento, Klaus me cogió de la garganta y me tiró a la otra punta de la tumba, el impactó me dolió y me hizo retorcerme de dolor y perder un tiempo que podría haber aprovechado en lanzar mi contraataque, pero él ya estaba enfrente de mí, me cogió y a una velocidad a la que ni yo veía con claridad, me ató las manos a unas esposas que estaban pegadas a la pared

-AAAAAAAH- empecé a gritar ya que resulta que las esposas estaban impregnadas de verbena.

-Así aprenderás a obedecer cuando te lo mandan pedazo de inútil, descerebrado.

Cogió una planta de verbena, me extrañó que no le quemase pero luego me di cuenta que llevaba guantes, y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

-Vas a llamar a Elena y le vas a decir dónde está y que venga lo más rápido que pueda.

-NO…AAAAAH

-Vas a decírselo, ahora mismo,

-NOOO- el dolor ya era completamente insoportable y no sé cuánto tiempo más lo aguantaría.

-Vaya parece que nos resistimos eeh?, bueno da igual, mañana seguiremos.- Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero en ese momento se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a mí.

-Ah, se me olvidaba…-y cogió un cuchillo de una bolsa que había traído, yo ya me imaginaba lo que haría con él, lo que no sabía es que dolería tanto a causa de la verbena impregnada en él, eso mezclado a la verbena de las esposas y a la que me habían inyectado hace unas horas, hacía que el dolor fuese completamente horrible e insufrible.

-AAAAAAAH

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana nos vemos, Damon y espero que estés más dispuesto a colaborar, porque si no, lo de hoy…no habrá sido nada en comparación con lo que te haré mañana si tampoco te decides…-y con esas cogió y se fue, dejándome a mí revolviéndome y retorciéndome por el dolor, en mi propio infierno personal y solo recuerdo pensar '_Elena, te prometo que no correrás ningún peligro aunque para eso tenga que pasar por mil torturas y mil muertes diferentes, porque te quiero Elena, te quiero con toda mi alma',_ y todo se volvió oscuro.

POV: Stefan:

Cuando subí presencié la escena más horrible de mi vida. Katherine estaba de pie, agarrando a Elena por atrás y mordiéndole el cuello con unas ansias feroces. Automáticamente me lancé hacia ambas con la intención de separar a Elena de Katherine, pero antes de conseguir acercarme alguien me agarró y me empujó hacia el lado opuesto provocando que me empotrara contra la pared y me quedase aturdido un momento antes de reaccionar, me posicioné y cuando iba a saltar hacia cualquiera que me hubiese atacado, me di cuenta de que no había nadie. Elena, Katherine y el misterioso personaje habían desaparecido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podrían estar.

Salí afuera para ver si reconocía los efluvios de Katherine o de Elena, pero nada, ni rastro de ellas. Pero, ¿cómo es posible?, si vi a Katherine morder a Elena, ella debería estar sangrando entonces ¿no? Dios Santo tenía que encontrar a Elena pero ya.

Llamé a Damon pero no me respondía y entonces se me ocurrió llamar a Bonnie para que hiciese un conjuro de localización. Cuando por fin me lo cogió, le expliqué la situación y me dijo que iría a la mansión en 10 minutos, así que me senté con una bolsa de sangre a esperarles.

POV Bonnie:

En cuanto Stefan me contó lo ocurrido, se lo conté a Jeremy y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión. Cuando llegamos, Stefan estaba con un vaso en la mano y parecía luchar por no romperlo, en cuanto nos acercamos lo suficiente, Jeremy estalló en preguntas.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no les detuviste? ¿Es que acaso ella no te importa?

-¡JEREMY!, tranquilízate, ¿vale?-dije cuando por fin apartó su mirada de Stefan y clavó sus ojos llenos de confusión y terror.

-Jeremy, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me estamparon contra la pared y cuando me levanté ya no había nadie, ni un rastro siquiera ¿qué quería que hiciese?

-Vale, lo siento tío pero es que los temas con mi hermana son muy delicados y más ahora que hemos perdido a nuestros padres…

.Sí, Jeremy, te entiendo pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para encontrar a Elena. Y eso nos lleva a Bonnie, ¿traes lo necesario para el hechizo?

-Sí, aquí está todo.-Saqué las cosas y empecé a prepararlo todo, cuando estuvo casi todo listo, me di la vuelta y miré a Jeremy, aunque lo que me preocupaba era la reacción de Stefan.

-Jeremy…para el conjuro necesitaría la sangre de Elena, pero como no está…tu sangre es muy parecida a la de ella y…

-No digas más, córtame si es mi sangre lo que necesitas tómala, vaya que escenón de peli cursi de vampiros me ha quedado la frase ¿eh?

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que asimiló Jeremy el asunto y más aún con sentido del humor incluido…ya apenas quedaban vestigios de su antiguo y deprimido ''él'', cosa que me alegraba de veras. También me sorprendió la fortaleza que demostró Stefan cuando le hice el corte a Jeremy, ya que, aunque se revolvió un poco incómodo, en ningún momento se fue, ni apartó la mirada…ese punto se lo daba. Cuando la sangre de Jeremy estaba sobre el mapa, empecé el conjuro y lo más raro de todo, es que en ningún momento la sangre se movió de su sitio, y eso significaba una de dos, o alguien estaba haciendo un conjuro de bloqueo o Elena estaba…no, no, no, sería la primera opción, sí, tenía que serlo.

-Alguien está bloqueando a Elena y no hay manera de localizarla.

-¿Alguien? ¿Te refieres…a una bruja?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí, y por lo visto una con experiencia.

-Joder, que bien que vendría ahora uno de los alocados planes de Damon, mi hermano parece que siempre tiene uno y ahora que se le necesita no está por ninguna parte…hablando de eso ¿alguien sabe dónde está?

-No

-Ni idea- Jeremy y yo contestamos casi a la vez, y la verdad es que ahora que lo preguntaba, llevaba tiempo sin verle ¿le habría pasado algo…?

-No responde

-¿Qué?- Respondí ya que al parecer me había quedado en la inopia.

-Que no responde, le he llamado al móvil y mi hermano no responde, tiene que haberle pasado algo, lo presiento…

-Stefan cálmate ¿vale? Vamos a encontrarle.

-Pero es que ya han desaparecido él, Elena y Katherine y…y no sé qué voy a hacer, si alguno muriera…

-No Stefan, eso no va a pasar.

-¿Y si pasa?- preguntaron a la vez Stefan y Jeremy asustados, tenía que reconocer que ambos tenían derecho a estarlo, a Stefan de un soplo le habían desaparecido su hermano, su novia y su ex y Jeremy ya había perdido suficiente familia para ahora encima quedarse sin hermana.

-Tranquilos ¿ok?, primero de todo hay que relajarse e intentar buscar una situación a todo este lío.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguna idea de cómo empezamos a buscar?

-Yo tengo una- nos volvimos todos a la vez al oír una voz femenina completamente desconocida para nosotros.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Stefan.

-Me ofende que no te acuerdes de mí, con los buenos ratos que pasamos…para vuestra información, mi nombre es Rebekah.

POV Damon:

Cuando volví a despertar, descubrí que estaba en un claro del bosque, era por la noche y creo que desperté por esos gritos que se escuchan, aunque estaba bastante aturdido y no podía identificar muy bien los sonidos…

-¡Ya estás despierto!-perfecto, podemos continuar.

Al oír esa voz me puse alerta, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y necesitaba todos mis sentidos para prepararme. Cuando abrí por fin los ojos, pude ver a Klaus, junto con lo que parecía ser una bruja, por los gestos y palabras que susurraba, al lado estaba Elijah agarrando de un brazo a Elena, mientras que el otro se lo sujetaba Katherine, a mi lado estaba Tyler chillando y retorciéndose, no entendía el por qué chillaba y al ver mi cara de interrogación, la bruja me respondió.

-Es porque le he ralentizado la transformación.

Así que era por eso…vale una cosa menos. Y sea lo que sea que esté organizando tiene que ver con Elena así que sabría de sobra que si no estaba indispuesto le jodería los planes hasta que al final, se rindiera o me matase y al parecer no soy lo suficientemente importante para que Don Rubiales pierda el tiempo conmigo, pero ahora estaba despierto y dispuesto a atacar, pero cuando di un paso hacia delante una llamarada me impidió adelantarme y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba completamente rodeado por un círculo de fuego del que al parecer, no podía salir.

-Pero, Elena ¿por qué has venido?

-Katherine y Elijah me trajeron.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que me necesitabas para atraer a Elena?

-He cambiado de opinión de esta forma todo será más rápido.

-¿El qué irá más rápido?

-Es obvio, amigo mío, el sacrificio que se producirá en apenas veinte minutos, tic tac, tic tac, como corre el tiempo…pero hoy me siento benevolente así que dejaré que tú y Elena os despidáis, cinco minutos, chicos, ni uno más, después de eso, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que vuestro deseo se cumpla, estar juntos para siempre…en el mundo de los Muertos.

-¿Y por qué no usas a Katherine?

-Porque a Katerina, le espera un final mucho, mucho más doloroso, ¿verdad que sí, chérie?

-Sí

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Solo la he controlado, para que me trajese a Elena, y otros favores…, pero bueno, ese no es el caso, vamos podéis salir a despediros, pero no intentéis escapar, no podréis, Greta solo agrandará el círculo lo suficiente para vosotros dos en un lugar un poco más…íntimo.

-Oh, te agradezco el gesto, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que nos dejes privacidad justo antes de arrancarnos el corazón.

-Agradece que al menos os doy eso, otros ya os habrían matado.

-Damon vamos, vale, el sacrificio va a ser dentro de poco y tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte.

-Está bien, Elena vamos

Nos alejamos y cuando llegamos a un claro no muy lejano y en donde casi ni se oían los gritos del hombre lobo, apareció un círculo de fuego que nos rodeó, era muy estrecho así que nos tuvimos que juntar hasta el punto de que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Yo, naturalmente, estaba disfrutando de su contacto, pero ella estaba frustrada, agobiada y llena de pánico por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Eh!, tranquila, saldremos de esta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Damon? No podemos irnos, y él tiene todo lo que necesita y Stefan no aparece y vamos a morir…-Se puso a llorar la verdad es que tenía motivos para hacerlo y por mucho que yo dijese lo contrario, reconozco que había perdido todas mis esperanzas y solo esperaba que Elena no sufriera en el proceso…al menos no mucho..

-Saldremos de ésta…juntos.

-Me lo prometes.

-Sí- sequé las lágrimas de sus ojos y eso provoco que ella tropezase, la cogí y nuestras caras quedaron juntas, muy juntas, ya sentía su cálido aliento en mi cara y oía su corazón acelerarse, reacción que no entendí del todo y en ese momento lo supe, si no iba a salir de ésta con vida, al menos quería llevarme un buen recuerdo, quería llevarme el sabor de sus labios y así lo hice, sin pensarlo junté mis labios con los suyos y ella, lejos de alejarse y pegarme como siempre, me correspondió el beso. Fue un beso maravilloso, ella se agarró a mi cuello mientras yo la agarraba por la cintura, y en ese momento, alguien carraspeó de forma sonora haciendo que ambos nos separásemos, yo no le quité la vista a Klaus que había hecho acto de presencia y notaba como Elena no paraba de mirarme preocupada de que hiciese algo que no debiese, pero no debía preocuparse, no haría nada que me apartase de su lado, no ahora.

-Llegó la hora- dijo un muy entusiasmado Klaus.

-Vete al infierno ¿quieres?

-¡Vaya! Así me gusta Elena, con carácter, que pena que tenga que matarte…

-Acaba con esto de una vez, deja los juegos y mátame ya, pero deja a Damon, por favor

-Oh, Elena, Elena, eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué? Ya me tienes a mí, cualquier vampiro te vale, por favor…

-Lo siento Elena pero la luna ya está casi en su cúspide y no tengo tiempo que perder, ¡GRETA! ¡Empieza el hechizo!

En ese momento una llamarada salió de un cuenco que tenía ella entre las manos, a la vez que decía unas palabras en un lenguaje imposible de traducir, entonces Klaus cogió a Tyler y le arrancó el corazón, y en ese momento lo supe, no tendría otra ocasión, había llegado mi hora, pero no podía irme sin decirle a Elena:

-Te quiero, más que a cualquier otra mujer, a cualquier otra persona, más que a Katherine en su momento, te quiero, te amo y no puedo morir sin que lo sepas, sé que no sientes lo mismo y sé que el beso me lo devolviste por lástima pero…quiero volver a sentir tus labios una última vez antes de morir, por favor.

-No tienes que pedirme nada y no te lo devolví por lástima sino porque…porque yo también te quiero- Me quedé paralizado al oír sus palabras, no me lo podía creer, ella me amaba A MÍ, AL HERMANO MALO, puede que estuviese a punto de morir pero ya me encontraba en el cielo- y en realidad siempre me he sentido atraída hacia a ti desde el día que te conocí y sí, quiero que me beses, quiero llevarme el recuerdo de tus labios a la tumba ahora que sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, y si no te lo dije antes, es porque tenía miedo a parecerme a Katherine.

-¿Y Stefan?

-¿QUÉ IMPORTA STEFAN? Estamos a punto de morir nunca más voy a volver a verle- al decir esto soltó un sollozo- Damon, bésame, bésame y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Y así lo hice la besé como nunca había besado antes, no como la primera vez sino llena de sentimientos tanto de amor, como de tristeza, despedida…y ella me amaba, eso era lo mejor de todo, podría llevarme a la tumba ese recuerdo, el de sus ojos, sus labios, su olor, su voz diciéndome todo eso, puede que no sea un alma de la caridad y merezca ir al infierno, pero sé que a cualquier sitio al que vaya, si voy con mi ángel, me parecerá el cielo. En ese momento se abrió el círculo y yo me dirigí hacia mi inevitable final, sabiendo que mi ángel me seguiría justo después.


	6. Chapter 6

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capítulo** **6:**

**POV: Elena**

Me quedé allí parada viendo como Damon se dirigía hacia la muerte y no pude evitar que se me encogiera el corazón y los ojos se me llenasen de lágrimas. Damon, mi Damon iba a morir ahora que por fin admitía que le amaba, que él fue el único y que nunca habría nadie más, ni siquiera Stefan…Entonces me di cuenta de la realidad como un balde de agua fría, no podría volver a mirar esos ojos azules como el océano en los cuales te podrías perder durante horas, no podría volver a oír su voz, no podría volver a respirar su olor, ni volver a ver su hermosísima sonrisa de 2500W la cual hacía que las piernas se me doblaran, y lo peor, no volvería a saborear sus labios como cuando me besó de esa manera tan…no, de veras que no me imaginaba un mundo sin él, y solo pedía que Klaus me matase rápido y no tener que sufrir pensando en Damon.

En ese momento vi que Damon estaba situado delante de Klaus y aparté la mirada, cuando lo matase, no quería verlo, no podría vivir por corto que fuera ese período con la imagen de Damon muerto en mi cabeza. En ese momento volví la cabeza en dirección a ambos al oír que entablaban una conversación.

-Bueno Damon, hora de morir.

-Mira Rubiales, yo hoy voy a morir ok? Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo no es otra que yo me voy sabiendo que alguien llorará por mi, ¿pero tú? Tú, amigo mio vas a quedarte solo y que quieres que te diga, prefiero morir siendo amado que vivir estando solo, porque… ¿que sentido tiene la vida si no es para vivirla junto con tus seres amados?

Al oír eso no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, lo que provocó que los ojos se me llenaran de más lágrimas al darme cuenta que Damon de veras había cambiado justo a tiempo para morir, desde luego la vida no es justa, pero ya lo dice el dicho no? Por mucho tiempo que vivas, solo comprenderás la vida cuando vayas a morir. Y eso es lo que me pasó a mí porque en ese momento comprendí lo ciega que había estado y lo necia que había sido al pensar que Stefan era mi alma gemela, ¡eso no es verdad! Y ahora me daba cuenta, como ya dije antes, la vida no es justa.

De repente me sobresalté al oír un ruido procedente de mi derecha y al girarme, vislumbré a Stefan que me hacía señas para que no emitiese sonido alguno. Y ahí lo supe, Stefan no nos había olvidado ni a mí, ni a su hermano y recé para que cualquier cosa que tuviese en mente funcionase porque si no…

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí? ¡Si es mi viejo amigo Stefan!

No, pero, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tan evidente fue? Piensa Elena piensa, Stefan tiene que poner en marcha su plan así que te toca distraer al vampiro malo…y cuando ya más o menos tenía pensado lo que hacer, una chica rubia ,bastante mona apareció por detrás de Klaus y le clavó una estaca por la espalda.

**POV: Rebekah**

Le clavé la estaca en la espalda a mi hermano, sabía que eso no lo mataría pero nos daría tiempo de evitar que el sacrificio se completase, ya que, aunque amaba a mi hermano, no podía permitir que completara la transición y que se volviese superior a nosotros. No, definitivamente, no. Quería a mi hermano ¡lo juro! Pero era lo único que tenía y si lo perdía me quedaría sola. Así que hice un trato con Stefan y la bruja. Mi hermano no completaba la transformación y Elena y sus amiguitos sobrevivían. Pero cuando vi que la dopleganger se arrodillaba sobre el que debía ser el hombre-lobo me entró el pánico. ¿Y si se lo tomaban como un incumplimiento y nos atacaban? Bueno no me subestiméis, soy una Original y todo eso pero aunque podría apañármelas solita perfectamente, lo que me preocupaba era que alguien cogiese la estaca y se la clavase a Nick, pero luego recordé a Elijah y me relajé. Dos Originales podíamos manejar perfectamente a tres vampiros.

-Bueno, ya está, Nick estará fuera de batalla hasta mañana por la mañana que despertará y Elenita y el Salvatore están a salvo así que, con vuestro permiso voy a llevar a mi hermano a un sitio más cómodo para cuando despierte, ¿me acompañas, Elijah?

-Claro, Bekah, vamos.

**POV: Damon.**

Esto tenía que ser una broma, la Barbie Klaus nos había salvado a la vez nuestro pellejo y el de su hermano, ¡guau!, a eso le llamo yo un 2x1.

Empecé a notar como algo se acercaba corriendo, pensé que era Klaus o algún Original, pero cuando me giré, vi a Elena corriendo en mi dirección con los brazos extendidos. Automáticamente abrí los míos para rodearla con mis brazos y acto seguido oler su pelo, su piel, probar sus labios y deleitarme con sus muchos ''te amo'' que a la vez yo le devolvía. No me lo podía creer, estábamos sanos y salvos y nos esperaba una vida juntos, la cual, esperaba que fuese larga. Pero entonces caí que Stefan estaba delante justo al mismo tiempo que Elena que acto seguido se separó de mí dispuesta a buscar una excusa.

-Stefan, yo…

-No, Elena, no hace falta que digas nada, amas a Damon y no tienes el valor de decirme nada.

-Pero Stefan…

-¡Tendrás morro, hijo de puta! Tú has estado morreándote con Katherine todo este tiempo y ¿ahora tú te cabras con ella porque me eligió a mí en vez de a ti? Pues hermanito, lo siento, pero no puedes tenerlo todo. Elena ha elegido y yo también, ahora la pregunta es… ¿y tú? ¿Has elegido o vas a estar de petrova en petrova hasta decidirte?

**POV: Stefan**

Tenía que tomar una decisión, Elena y Damon me miraban con ojos de súplica y ahí supe que Elena nunca sería mía, pero al mirar a Katherine, vi esperanza y hasta una pizca de amor y supe que la petrova de la que siempre estuve enamorado fue de ella, de Katherine.

-Es verdad, y lo siento Elena, pero como pudiste comprobar lo que te dicta el corazón es más potente que cualquier otra fuerza en este mundo, y el corazón me dice que esté con Katherine, con ella me siento vivo, capaz de ser el yo de antes de ser vampiro, con ella no tengo que pensar lo que hacer ¡sale solo! Y con ella sé que seré feliz.

Pensé que Elena se echaría a llorar ante el inminente adiós, pero, en vez de eso, sonrió y dijo:

-Así es exactamente como me siento yo cuando estoy junto a Damon, como la yo antes de que muriesen mis padres y es por eso que me hace feliz que encontrases a tu amor verdadero Stefan, de verdad que me alegro.

-Entonces, ¿No te enfadas?

-¡Pues claro que no! Stefan esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

-Emm…-giré la cabeza al oír la voz de Damon a mi espalda-lamento cortar el momento feliz pero me da que como no encontremos una solución y rápido, aquí hay cierta petrova a la que si vas a tener que despedir, ¿O ya se te olvidó que la mordió un licántropo?

-¡Mierda!- es verdad se me había olvidado completamente, tenía que encontrar una cura y rápido

-Y la hay- dijo una voz desconocida, no me di cuenta que lo último, lo dije en voz alta y ella debió oírme.

-¿Y cual es Brujilda?- preguntó Damon con su típico tono, y cuando vi a la mujer, me fijé que, efectivamente, era una bruja y, específicamente, la bruja de Klaus.

-El antídoto para curar una mordedura de hombre-lobo, es con la sangre del híbrido original.

Ahí se me cayó el alma a los pies, o sea, ¿que tenía que decidir entre perder a Katherine o a Elena? Una cosa era elegir con quien iba a pasar el resto de mis días y otra muy distinta, a quién sentenciar a muerte.

-Stefan, hermanito- dijo Damon- Estamos oficialmente jodidos.

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me comentais los caps no sabeis la ilu que me hace, asi que para eso hoy subire triple cap sii! este y otros dos mas de agradecimiento a comentarios tan bonitos que me llegan!**


	7. Chapter 7

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capitulo 7:**

**POV Katherine:**

Cuando vi que todos me miraban con cara de lástima no pude aguantar y salí corriendo de allí, no soportaba la compasión de nadie era algo que de verdad no podía con ella, yo era independiente, había estado sola durante 500 años y ahora que podía estar con Stefan resulta que iba a morirme, desde luego, pagas por tus actos cuando crees que ya se te ha perdonado.

Estuve dando vueltas por el bosque durante horas, aunque a mi me parecieron minutos, cuando algo se cruzó en mi camino. Reduje la marcha y cuando enfoqué la vista al frente, vi una silueta, no sabía quien era, así que decidí averiguarlo.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos hasta que llegué junto a aquella persona y, para mi sorpresa, era Elijah, estaba dado la vuelta pero tenía claro que me esperaba, la pregunta es, ¿para qué?, ¿vendría a cobrar su venganza por lo que hice hace 500 años?, la verdad es que no quería averiguarlo.

Me giré dispuesta a irme cuando, sin darse la vuelta, me habló:

-¡Katerina! ¿ya te vas?

-E-elijah …que sorpresa verte por aquí.-mierda ahora si que sabría que estaba acojonada tenía que inventar un plan de fuga y rápido.

-Katerina, este es mi hogar. ¿Tu no piensas, que todos debemos volver a nuestro hogar alguna vez?

-Vosotros destruisteis mi hogar.

-No fui yo, sino Klaus, y si hicimos eso, fue porque nos traicionaste.

-¡QUERÍAIS MATARME!

-Sí, en efecto. Y lo siento muchísimo por lo que te hicimos pasar, pero era necesario, mi hermano deseaba y aun desea el Sacrificio y como sabrás, mis hermanos están por encima de todo.

-Ya pero…

-Mira, Katerina-se acercó peligrosamente a mi y tuve miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si fuese Klaus el que estuviese junto a mi ahora, sabría que ya me estaría matando o torturando, porque él no tiene compasión. Pero con Elijah todo era distinto, cuando era humana yo le amaba y creo que parte de ese sentimiento en misma proporción a lo que queda de Katerina en mi, sale a resurgir cuando le tengo en frente mío, y no podía aguantar el haber traicionado a mi primer amor, pero no podía ser débil o se daría cuenta y nadie podía darse cuenta de mi debilidad, Él- No quiero hacerte daño, de eso se encargará mi hermano, ahora lo que necesito de ti, es tu colaboración.

-¿Qué?

-Si, Katerina, por raro que parezca, te necesito, no te preocupes, si me ayudas, me encargaré para convencer a mi hermano de hacer desaparecer ese mordisco.

-Ya pero Damon y Stefan nunca permitirán que le pase nada a ella, ya lo intenté, lo sabes y salió mal.

-Lo sé, pero Klaus no se rendirá hasta conseguir lo que quiere y tú necesitas su liberación para curarte así que ¿tenemos un trato?

Lo pensé durante un momento y al darme cuenta de que era eso o morir, acepté.

-Trato hecho, pero no creo poder estar cuerda mucho más tiempo así que, dime que hago.

-Por ahora, lleva a los Salvatore a nuestra mansión mañana a las 2 pm.

-Espera, ¿vais a matarlos?

-No, Katerina, vamos a tener una larga y civilizada charla sobre como deben dejar que Elena se entregue y si siguen sin entrar en razón entonces, sí, les mataremos.

-Pero, ¡no podéis hacer eso!

-Sí, sí que podemos y lo haremos si no queda más remedio, así que por tu bien, asegúrate de que Elena pueda ir esta noche al claro.

-La otra vez me manipulasteis con coacción, ¿por qué no ahora?

-Porque ahora tienes algo por lo que te conviene estar de mi parte, ¿o es que quieres morir?

-No, no quiero, pero quiero a Stefan, ¡no puedo enviarlo a una muerte segura!

-Mira Katerina, o lo traes a nuestra mansión o te mato yo, aquí ¡AHORA MISMO! –oh-oh acabé con su paciencia, esto no es bueno, tengo que salir de aquí, YA.

-Está bien, está bien, los traeré, te lo prometo - automáticamente la cara de Elijah se relajó y con su cara, todo mi ser. Al menos hoy no moriría.

**POV Rebekah:**

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la habitación de Nick esperando a que este se despertase. Tenía mi cabeza en recuerdos de cuando éramos humanos, nuestra unión como hermanos, el cariño, la lealtad, hace tiempo que no veía de eso, hasta yo había querido matar a mi hermano en varias ocasiones, pero le seguía queriendo y dudaba que él sintiese un ápice de amor hacia mí. Nick, mi hermano, no me quería en absoluto. Sin querer una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla justo cuando Nick se incorporaba. Al verme, lejos de decir nada, me empotró contra la pared mientra me ahogaba.

-Vaya, hermanita, hoy me has decepcionado, con lo cerca que estaba y TÚ lo echaste todo a perder.

-No fue para traicionarte, lo hice porque si completabas la transición, te matarían antes de que te transformaras.

-Igualmente podrías haberlos matado a todos.

¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego tú me claves una estaca y te olvides de mí durante otro siglo? No gracias, prefiero hacer lo que creo que es correcto.-cogí mis cosas y me preparé para irme.

-¡Rebekah espera! – me di la vuelta, Nick me había cogido el brazo y tenía desolación pintada en los ojos, ese era el momento, sabía que ahora Nick se disculparía y podríamos seguir juntos por y para siempre- Si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas a entrar nunca mas.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies, Nick, mi Nick me acababa de echar, ¿era en serio lo de que no me quería?, en ese momento sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de matarlo, pero en vez de eso lloré. Lloré por todos los siglos perdidos defendiéndolo pudiendo haber vivido mi vida, lloré porque estaba sola, completamente sola, no tenía a nadie, ni madre, ni padre, ni hermanos, ni amigo, ni ningún amor al que acudir. Mi desesperación fue tal que me decanté por correr, correr hasta que mi cuerpo dijese basta, o como eso no iba a pasar, hasta que llegase a algún lugar enel que aún no hubiese destruido la vida de alguien, correr hasta encontrar mi lugar, pero cuando no llevaba ni dos minutos fuera, alguien me clavó una estaca en la espalda y solo pude escuchar ''_No puedo perderte, Bekah. Lo siento."_ y la oscuridad me atrapó.

**POV Elena:**

Me sentí fatal por Katherine, vale que me las había hecho pasar canutas, pero era una persona y se merecía la felicidad tanto como cualquiera, además, debía admitir que hacían buena pareja, Stefan estaba mas alegre, con más vida y Katherine, bueno Katherine era Katherine, no hay fuerza en este mundo capaz de cambiarla, ¿o si? ¿Habrá alguien que consiga cambiar a Katherine? Cuando Elijah me habló de ella cuando era humana, parecía que me hablaba de alguien completamente diferente, ¿podría alguien volver a sacar esa faceta de ella?

-Elena – Me sobresalté al oir la voz de Damon, susurrándome en la oreja, había estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me habí dado ni cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado Damon y yo solos en el claro.

-Quiero irme a casa, ¿me llevas?-la verdad es que ahora mismo lo último que me apetecía era estar sola, pero tampoco podía enfrentarme a Stefan en estos momentos aunque sabía que él quería apoyo y me sentí fatal por mi cobardía.

-Pues claro-me besó en la oreja y fue bajando por mi cuello mientras cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya que él había parado, descubrí que mientras yo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, él me había llevado hasta mi casa y ahora estaba tendida en mi cama. Empezó a besarme, primero en la boca y fue bajando a la par que me desabrochaba primero la camiseta, luego el sujetador, baja hasta los pantalones y…

-¡NO!

-Elena ¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo, ahora mismo no puedo hacer esto.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Y lo mantengo Damon, pero ahora mucha gente está sufriendo y no puedo hacer el amor sabiendo que Stefan me necesita y a ti también.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que vayamos a la mansión?

-Sí, si no te importa.

-Pues vamos.

Cogimos mi coche y pusimos rumbo hacia la mansión Salvatore. Cuando llegamos, me quedé paralizada por la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos: Stefan alimentándose de una chica y rodeado de tres más que ya estaban muertas por el suelo.

-¿S-stefan?

-¡Oh, Elena! ¿te unes a la fiesta?

-Hermano, ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

-Damon, ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡Estoy disfrutando de lo que la vida me ofrece! ¿Quieres un poco? Emily es muy dulce…

-Stefan, sé que duele saber que tu amor va a morir, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Elena, dejale, ha apagado sus sentimientos, no va a hacer caso a nada de lo que digas, ahora está en modo rippah y solo le importa la sangre.

-Pero…

-Vámonos a mi cuarto Elena, no merece la pena que sufras viendo a mi hermano así.

Subimos hasta la habitación de Damon, mi mente no paraba de vislumbrar imágenes llenas de sangre, colmillos y muertes y Stefan el causante de todo.

Entramos y decidí darme una ducha, necesitaba el agua caliente para aclarar mis ideas y sobretodo paz para olvidarme de lo acababa de presenciar.

En mitad de la ducha, de repente, unos brazos me rodearon juntándome a quien por su olor, supuse que era Damon.

-¿Qué haces aquí, te dije que quería estar sola?

-Tardabas demasiado y me preocupé, así que vine a asegurarme .

-Solo llevo aquí cinco minutos.

-Bueno vale, me has pillado, es que no pude evitar entrar sabiendo que estabas aquí sola, desnuda, caliente…y no lo digo por la ducha-empezó una retahíla de besos por todo mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mi pecho.

En cuanto se puso a juguetear con uno de ellos mientras me lamía el otro n aguanté más, le dirigí la cabeza hacia mi boca para devorarla y enredé mis piernas en su espalda. Cuando la cosa empezó a ir a más y Damon me penetró entonces, entonces…Me desperté.

-Buenos días, dormilona, ¿qué soñaste, que te removías y gemías tanto? ¿ No estarías soñando conmigo no?

-Buenos días, Damon y sí, soñé contigo – ante la cara de asombro que puso, reí y continúe- y ¿sabes qué? Me gustaría hacerlo realidad.

En eso a Damon se le cambió la cara a una más picarona y se acercó con las claras intenciones de besarme, pero entonces, mi oportuno estómago decidió quejarse.

-Ups-ante la carcajada que soltó Damon me puse más roja que un tomate.

-Te traeré algo para desayunar- me besó y salió de la habitación.

**POV Katherine:**

Estaba en el bosque, vigilando la mansión Salvatore, en cuanto Damon se marchó, trepé hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Elena, la anon´´e y la llevé a la mansión Mikaelson, informando a Elijah de lo que pensaba hacer, alisado ya mi pelo cogí sus andrajosas y mugrientas ropas y me las puse y me dirigí rumbo a la casa, tumbándome en la cama justo a tiempo de que Damon entraba con una gran bandeja.

-Aquí traigo el manjar más delicioso a la chica más deliciosa, sin ofender claro.

Se acercó y supe por su mirada que se avecinaba una charla de la cual sabía que me pillaría así que le besé, él empezó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y bajó su cabeza hasta mi cuello para besarlo, de repente estaba empotrada contra la pared y lejos de ser algo lascivo, resultó que Damon me había pillado ya que me estaba dejando sin respiración.

-Katherine…

-Hola, Damon

-¿Dónde está Elena?

-En la mansión Mikaelson esperándoos a ti y a tu hermano hoy a las 2 pm, no os retraséis, o Elena morirá.

-¿Por que haces esto, Katherine?

-Mejor tú que yo…empieza el juego, Damon.-y desaparecí de la misma forma que vine, entre las sombras.


	8. Chapter 8

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capítulo 8:**

**POV Damon:**

No me lo podía creer, Katherine me la había vuelto a jugar, no podía, no podía perder a Elena, iba a ir a la mansión Mikaelson aunque eso significara mi muerte.

Cogí el móvil y llamé a Stefan.

-Steff, ¿Qué planes tienes para comer?

-Damon, ya estoy comiendo, así que dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…es que Klaus me ha dicho que le encantaría tener una agradable velada romántica, ya sabes, tu y Klaus, y yo y Elena, vamos, una doble cita ¿Qué me dices?-Al oír el resoplido de Stefan, sonreí, me encantaba picarle y acababa de dar en el clavo.

-Damon no estoy para tus tonterías, fuera de bromas, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que como no vayamos hoy a la mansión Mikaelson, ya puedes despedirte de Elena, para siempre.

-¿QUÉ? Espera, ¿Has dejado que se la lleven?

-Si Steff, se la di y les dije lleváosla y matarla si queréis.

-Damon, esto no tiene gracia.

-¿Tu crees que yo me rio Stefan?

-Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para recuperarla?

-Ir a la mansión Mikaelson a las 2 pm

-Hecho.

**POV Elijah:**

Llegué a la mansión justo para ver como Klaus guardaba un cuerpo en el ataúd.

Me acerqué a él y pude vislumbrar a una Rebekah desecada con una daga que le sobresalía por el vientre.

-¿Qué…?

-Se iba a ir del pueblo y no podía consentirlo.

-Pero Nicklaus…es Bekah ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto…otra vez? ¿No querías que nuestra familia estuviese unida?

-Esta es la única manera en la que podrá estarlo.

-¡¿Pero, y que importa lo cerca que estamos los unos de los otros si estamos desecados la mayor parte del tiempo?!

-Es la única manera.

-No, Nicklaus, la única manera es que tú cambies, y te des cuenta de lo que significa familia.

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que significa!

-Pues parece que no…

-¡Perdón!¿Interrumpimos?-Klaus y yo nos erguimos en el momento de escuchar la voz del mayor de los Salvatore.

-No, por supuesto que no, me alegro que vinieseis, eso me demuestra lo que os importa vuestra Elena.

-¿Dónde esta Elena? ¿A que estas jugando?

-Pues veras Stefan, Elena se encuentra en…

**POV Stefan:**

Aparté mis ansias de sangre por un rato. Aunque no la amase como antes y aunque mi amor, Katherine, se estuviese muriendo y eso me destrozara hasta puntos insospechados, no podía dejar que Elena muriese, había vivido momentos verdaderamente hermosos con ella y eso no iba a cambiar aunque ya no sintiese lo mismo que hace unas semanas, así que hice olvidar a las mujeres que me había traído y me dirigí rumbo a la mansión Mikaelson cuando quedaban unos minutos para las 14:00 h.

Llegamos allí y ya a lo lejos se oía como Elijah y Klaus se gritaban entre ellos. Tanto Damon como yo queríamos terminar con esto cuanto antes así que entramos sin llamar y Damon, como siempre, decidió interrumpir.

-¡Perdón! ¿Interrumpimos?

-No, por supuesto que no, me alegro que vinieseis, eso me demuestra lo que os importa vuestra Elena.

-¿Dónde esta Elena? ¿A que estas jugando?

-Pues veras Stefan, Elena se encuentra en el Sacrificio, lista para ser sacrificada y así yo poder convertirme al fin en el primer híbrido de la historia.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no, so mamón te juro que como le hagas algo te vas a arrepentir!

La noticia nos había alarmado tanto a Damon como a mí, pero claro, Damon era el más explosivo y por tanto no dudó en lanzarse contra Klaus el cual le lanzó contra la pared y partió una pata de la silla dispuesto a clavarle la estaca improvisada. Yo, ante eso me lancé por él, pero antes de poder acercarme siquiera, Elijah me sujetó y vi como Katherine me clavaba una estaca en el estómago. El dolor era insoportable pero tenía que ayudar a mi hermano, el problema era, que Katherine no se había aburrido aun de mí y siguió clavándome estacazos hasta que todo se volvió negro...

Cuando desperté, sentí un insoportable dolor por todo el cuerpo y supe que me habían inyectado verbena, miré como pude por toda la sala en la que me encontraba y pude vislumbrar a mi hermano, aunque, a juzgar por su aspecto, estaba inclusive peor que yo. Intenté moverme hacia él para ver si estaba muy grave cuando oí una voz y supe al instante de donde y de quien provenía.

-Yo que tú ni lo intentaba, Stefan.

-Vaya, Katherine, me extraña que no hayas ido a ver como matan a Elena en directo.

-Bueno, resulta que tengo que vigilaros hasta que Klaus vuelva, es una putada, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Katherine? Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ¡no hay que hacer esto mas complicado!

-Stefan, sino lo hago, ¡moriré! Un hombre lobo me mordió y debo ayudar a Klaus si quiero mantenerme con vida.

-Vaya Katherine, no has cambiado nada, pensé de verdad que podría quererte, que tú podrías quererme, pero sigues poniéndote a ti en primer lugar.

-Mejor vosotros que yo, ese es mi lema. Lo siento Stefan, pero no quiero morir, aún no.

Y dando la conversación por terminada, Katherine se acercó a mí y me inyectó una dosis de verbena que me hizo volver a caer desmayado…

**POV Elijah:**

La bruja que Klaus había conseguido estaba dando los últimos retoques al conjuro y Klaus estaba claramente impaciente porque empezase. Miré al hombre-lobo, aunque en este caso, era una mujer, no sabía mucho de ella, es más, solo sabía su nombre, Jules, acababa de venir al pueblo y muy a su pesar, Klaus la descubrió; luego estaba la vampira, a mi entender, tía de Elena la cual acababa de culminar la transición gracias a la sangre de la bruja; y por último, miré a Elena, era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esta situación y sabía que esta vez no saldría viva de esta, aunque, ella solo se fijaba en su tía la cual se notaba que estaba desorientada, todo esto era nuevo para ello, tanto la situación, como su nueva naturaleza.

Llegó el momento y todas fueron muriendo, una por una, cuando le llegó el momento a Elena, no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado, tenía que admitirlo, la joven me había llegado hondo, tenía un sentido del honor y la familia envidiables y además su compasión era infinita, y esta noche…esta noche todo eso moriría. Elena cayó al suelo y Klaus empezó a convulsionar hasta que se transformó por completo en un lobo y salió disparado de allí, seguramente a acabar con un pueblo entero en cuestión de segundos. No me importó. Ahora mismo solo tenía ojos para la muchacha que yacía muerta a mis pies, Elena.

**POV Damon:**

Llevaba rato haciéndome el dormido, había escuchado a la perfección la conversación que habían tenido Stefan y Katherine y la verdad, no me sorprendía en absoluto en lo referente a la vampira, pero en cuanto a Stefan…sabía que estaría destrozado.

Cuando Katherine se largó a la cocina, seguramente a por algo de beber, le hice señas a un Stefan que despertaba ya para largarnos antes de ella se diese cuenta y cuando sus pasos empezaron a hacerse mas sonoros, Stefan y yo corrimos a máxima velocidad en dirección donde se encontraba a Elena.

Cuando llegamos, vislumbré a una Elena muerta, no lo aguanté, el dolor me mataba y solo pensaba en venganza. Klaus, Elijah, Katherine…todos pagarían por la muerte de Elena.

Algo se movió y pude ver a Elijah sentado junto a Elena, me lancé dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos pero, en ese momento, Elena despertó, se levantó y estaba claramente desorientada. Tanto Stefan como yo, e incluso, Elijah, nos sorprendimos. Elena, Elena seguía viva pero…no, Klaus la había matado para el ritual ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Elena seguía viva? Y la respuesta me vino a la cabeza nada mas pensar eso. Elena no estaba viva…estaba en transición.

**Bien creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy xD espero que os haya gustado la maratón y por supuesto espero vuestros coments bss a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capitulo 9:**

**POV Elena:**

Me desperté de golpe. Estaba algo mareada y no sabía muy bien donde me encontraba, sentía un dolor de cabeza que parecía aumentar con el paso de los minutos. Miré en todas direcciones y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Stefan justo antes de toparme con el hermoso mar de los ojos de Damon, solo que esta vez, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, luego duda, para finalmente, entendimiento, el cual esperaba que compartiese conmigo ya que estaba bastante perdida con lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo demonios…?- Giré mi cabeza y vi a un Elijah claramente confuso que me miraba con cara de no entender.

- Elijah, tú sabes quien le ha hecho esto ¿no?

- Stefan, por una vez estoy tan confundido como vosotros. Elena tenía que morir para el ritual.

-Elena…- Volví a girar mi cabeza, la cual estaba hecha un bombo y me encontré con un Damon que se acercaba a mí. Cuando llegó a mi lado, se agazapó y me toco ligeramente el rostro con la punta de sus dedos. – Juró que haré que Klaus pague por haberte hecho esto.

-Pero…

-Él no la transformó.

-¡PERO LA MATÓ!

-Lo sé, pero mirándolo pero el lado positivo, ella sigue con nosotros.

-Sí, pero ¿tú que crees que va a hacer él cuando se entere de lo que es ella.?

-Ser ¿el qué?- Damon me miró a los ojos con cara de circunstancia y empecé a sospechar cual era la causa de tanto drama pero no pude evitarlo y lo pregunté, necesitaba asegurarme de que no estaba equivocada- Soy… ¿soy un vampiro?

-Sí, cariño. Lo eres. – Vi el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Damon y me preocupé de veras. ¿Y si ahora por ser vampira le recordaba aún más a Katherine y me dejaba? Dios mio que no sea eso, que solo sea preocupación, que no sea eso…

-Y… ¿eso qué significa?

-Que debemos estar preparados ya que como Klaus se entere nos matará a todos.

-Pero no es nuestra culpa, ¡yo ni siquiera quería esto!

-¿Eso significa que no vas a completar la transición?-El dolor en los ojos de Damon era patente y me horroricé ¿Cómo podía pensar que ni iba a completar la transición? Vale es obvio que yo nunca quise esto, al menos que no me diesen la opción a elegir fue lo que me molestó. Yo quería transformarme cuando estuviese segura de mis sentimientos y así poder estar junto a la persona que amo para siempre. Pero ahora me encontraba en transición después de… ¡ah si! Después de haber muerto en el sacrificio y la verdad es que agradecía el tener una segunda oportunidad pero si iba a seguir teniendo ese horrible dolor de cabeza que se iba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo para siempre…entonces mejor que me claven una estaca ya porque no podría aguantarlo.

-¡Damon no! Claro que voy a completar la transición, solo que, me hubiese gustado que fuese de otro modo….pero lo haré ¿vale?-Vi que asentía y no pude evitar preguntarlo - ¿El dolor de cabeza durará eternamente? – Ante eso Damon rio a carcajadas, lo cual me ofendió, le había hecho una pregunta de lo más seria y lo único que se le ocurrió a él es burlarse de mi.

-Eh, no me mires así, en cuanto te alimentes el dolor pasará y descubrirás un mundo nuevo, velocidad y fuerza increíbles, un aumento de todos tus sentidos hasta puntos que ni te imaginas…

-…Y todos tus sentimientos y aptitudes se amplifican.- Esto último lo dijo Elijah – Eso quiere decir que si de humana tu mayor virtud fue la compasión, en esta nueva vida va a ser el rasgo que más se va a desarrollar.

-¿O sea que soy un monstruo asesino y compasivo a la vez? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba

-Vamos Elena, ahora tenemos la eternidad para descubrir el mundo juntos, no seas tan quisquillosa.

-Vale, vale. Es solo que todo esto me supera, es todo tan nuevo que estoy confusa pero tranquilo, es más...la que tiene dudas sobre como puede afectarnos esto soy yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno…yo…tengo miedo de que al convertirme deje de gustarte.

- Pero ¿Qué tontería es esa? Elena, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, tu transformación me duele porque sé que tú no querías esto pero me alegra porque podremos estar juntos por siempre.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque desde luego no os vais a librar de mí al menos…no ahora.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Y ahora Elena, déjame mostrarte el mayor placer al que puede acceder un vampiro.

-¿Qué…?-O dios por favor que no se refiera al sexo, que no se refiera al sexo….

-Tranquila Elena, no hablo de sexo – Mi boca se abrió ¿como sabía él lo que estaba pensando? – Aunque sé que te decepciona el saber que hoy no podrás meterme mano, no desesperes, mañana te dejo- Le empujé a modo de broma, puse cara de enfado y ofensa aunque la verdad es que me encantaría meterle mano a ese cuerpazo…-Aunque si me sigues mirando de esa manera a lo mejor dejamos el tema de la sangre para mas tarde…-Me miró con esa sonrisa torcida y no pude aguantarlo más, me lancé a su boca y devoré sus labios – Si…definitivamente…el tema… sangre…para mas tarde- Paré de besarle, el oír la palabra sangre hizo que mis labios se secaran y mi cuerpo empezó a doler aún mas instándome a buscar ese elixir, que seguro, calmaría mi sed.

-Eh, Elena, tranquila, buscaremos algo de comer. – Me tendió la mano y, aunque tenía muchas ganas de tomársela e irnos a buscar algo de sangre, un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza _'' ¿y si mataba a_ alguien? ¿y si no era capaz de controlarme?, Damon me observó, vio la duda reflejada en mi rostro y despacio dijo- Elena, shuu yo me encargaré de que no hagas daño a nadie, ¿está bien?- yo asentí y le tendí la mano.

Nos preparamos para irnos cuando un comentario nos hizo detener en seco

.-Perdonad, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y estás confusa pero ¿quién te dio su sangre?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es obvio, si estás en transición está claro que un vampiro te dio a beber su sangre ni 24 horas antes de morir así que mi pregunta es ¿quién te dio su sangre?

La pregunta de Elijah hizo que mi cabeza doliese todavía más si es posible, los tres hombres junto a mí me miraban esperando una respuesta pero yo no recordaba nada.

-No…no sé ¿vale? Ahora mismo mi cabeza es un remolino de ideas.

-Ok, cariño, venga no hace falta que lo pienses ahora ya te vendrá, ahora vamos a por algo de sangre ¿está bien?

-Sí, claro. Adiós, Stefan. – Miré a Stefan y a Elijah una última vez antes de que Damon y yo nos internáramos en el bosque en busca de la sangre que tanto ansiaba, mientras mi cerebro no paraba de repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez ¿quién me había dado su sangre? Pero en ese momento, ell viento cambió de dirección y un olor dulce y seductor se coló en mis fosas nasales.

-Hora de comer – dije, y automáticamente mi cuerpo cambió, ya no era una niña asustada y confusa, ahora era una casi vampira dispuesta a morder al portador de ese sabroso elixir hasta dejarlo sin una gota…

**POV Katherine:**

Estaba en la mansión Mikaelson aburridísima, supuestamente tenía que vigilar a los Salvatore, pero estos habían escapado y yo no podía salir de la casa hasta nueva orden, así que puse la música de la emisora a tope, cogí una botella de bourbon, ya que al parecer no quedaba ni una sola gota de sangre, y me puse a bailar.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato, oí como alguien abría la puerta e inmediatamente apagué la música y me senté en el sofá con aspecto aburrido. Cuando oí que los pasos se acercaban levanté la vista y vi a Elijah. Él se acercó al mueble de las bebidas, se sirvió una copa y sin mirarme si quiera dijo:

-Casi cuela, Katerina, pero esa botella de bourbon y la música que se oía a 3 km a la redonda a oído humano demuestran que has montado una buena fiestecita.

-¿Vas a castigarme, Elijah? – Le miré coqueta y vi como él se quedó un rato mirándome para luego apartar la mirada, yo sonreí ante eso, me había mirado igual que hace 500 años cuando nos quedábamos a solas, y la verdad es que me gustó la sensación me hizo sentir…

-Venía a preguntarte una cosa, ¿por qué Elena está en transición?

-¿Está en transición? Vaya me alegro por ella, ahora podré torturarla durante toda la eternidad

-Katerina…

-Vale, si, le di mi sangre, quería saber si siendo vampira, Elena se parecería un poco más a las petrova.

-Espera, transformaste a Elena ¿por aburrimiento?

-Eeem…si algo asi, te cuento…

Flashback:

_Llevaba a Elena a la mansión Mikaelson, a la cual tenía en mis brazos, inconsciente, y en ese momento, me paré a pensar, Klaus necesitaba matar a Elena para transformarse en híbrido pero y si…Elena volviese entre los muertos. La verdad es que me gustaría tener a mi sosa petrova siendo vampira, estoy convencida de que así conseguiría algo del fuego petrova que todas llevamos dentro, por lo que, paré un momento y mordiéndome la muñeca, hice que Elena se tragara algo de mi sangre haciendo que despertara y se atragantase. Por suerte, ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Mikaelson, por lo que entré le dejé a Klaus el cuerpo de Elena y me largué de allí antes de que Klaus cambiase de idea sobre mi vida, lamentablemente, me obligó a quedarme allí a vigilar a los Salvatore, una tarea realmente aburrida teniendo en cuenta que estaban inconscientes…_

Fin del Flashback.

-Katerina, eso que acabas de decir podría llevarte a una muerte segura.

-¿Por qué? El Sacrificio fue bien ¿no? Klaus se transformó ¿verdad?

-Si, Katerina, Klaus se transformó, pero no sabemos cuales son las consecuencias de que Elena sea ahora una vampira y te lo aseguro, si resulta haber alguna, lo vas a pasar realmente mal.

-¡Ya lo hago! ¿Crees que el mordisco no me hace nada? Estoy empezando a alucinar y tengo hambre y aquí no hay nada que comer…

-Tranquila, Katerina. En cuanto Klaus regrese decidirá tu futuro, mientras tanto debes ser paciente.

-Pero…

-Adiós, Katerina, diviértete con Britney Spears, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin más cerró la puerta y yo me volví a quedar sola, aburrida, muerta de hambre y llena de incertidumbre sobre lo que me deparaba el futuro…

**POV Klaus:**

Era de día cuando por fin volví a mi forma original, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que hice en ese tiempo.

Estaba recordándolo cuando apareció Elijah y me dio ropa limpia para suplantar a la que se había roto en mi transformación. Después de tener una breve conversación con él, me dirigí a Mystic Falls y entré al bar conocido como ''Grill'' a tomar unas copas.

Entré e hice un barrido con la mirada por todo el bar, no encontré a nadie conocido salvo a una joven rubia que según tenía entendido, era una de las mejores amigas de Elena. Me acerqué a donde estaba hasta situarme a su derecha e hice mi pedido. Cuando miré a la chica desde la cercanía, pude ver que tenía una bebida en la mano y que tenía aspecto de haberlo pasado mal últimamente, aunque claro, había matado a su amiga, lo raro sería que estuviese feliz ¿no?

-Siento lo de tu amiga- No sé por qué empecé esta conversación, pero había algo en ella que me llamaba a hacerlo.

-Vete al infierno.

-¿Me dejas invitarte a una copa?

-Ya estoy servida.

-¿Una partida en el billar?

-No tengo ganas.

-Bueno, entonces te lo diré aquí mismo. Siento de veras que tu amiga haya muerto, pero era necesario.

-¿Necesario para quién? ¿Sabes? Mi novio ha muerto en vano ya que el estúpido primer ritual no valió y ahora Jeremy se ha quedado solo porque has matado a la única familia que le quedaba. Así que no me hables de lo que es necesario o no, porque lo necesario para Jer es una familia y para mi a Tyler. Pero claro eso a quien le importa.-Me quedé callado, la verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de todo esto, demonios nunca lo había pensado y no es algo que vaya a empezar a hacer ahora, es más ¿por qué siento un retortijón en el estómago como de…culpa? Ay dios Klaus la rubia te está comiendo los sesos, deja de tener compasión o vas a acabar mal.

-Bueno, yo ya dije que lo siento, no puedo hacer más.

-Eso que lo dices tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no eres tan malo como pareces o al menos eso quiero pensar yo, y si esa mente tuya la utilizases para hacer el bien y ayudar a los que te importan en lugar de matar y destruir te iría mucho mejor y además fijo que serías incluso más poderoso.

-La gente no me respetaría.

-Klaus la gente no te respeta, te teme. Si alguien te ayuda es por pavor. En cambio, si fueses bueno, la gente te ayudaría encantada, tendrías amigos que te quieren y apoyan que te ayudarían en todo y nunca estarías solo. Pero al parecer prefieres la soledad y el ser temido y odiados por todos, desde luego es tan mala opción como la bebida que te pediste.-Reí ante eso, la verdad es que sí estaba mala la bebida pero creí que no se había notado.

-Es decir, que según tú debería cambiar y ser mejor persona.

-No es lo que yo diga, es la verdad. Pero tú haz lo que quieras, total no me importa, solo sé que no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más te llevaste a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga. Ahora te pido que me dejes tranquila a mí y al resto de personas de Mystic Falls.

-Lo siento pero no pensaba ni pienso irme del pueblo.

-¿No te hartaste de hacer sufrir a todos aun?

-No es eso, mi familia está aquí, además yo llegué antes.-Rodó sus ojos ante mi mal chiste.

-En ese caso, la que se va soy yo.-Cogió sus cosas y se fue, no pude evitarlo y salí tras ella. Afuera la luz del sol le daba de lleno y me pareció la criatura más hermosa del planeta.- ¡Quieres dejarme en paz!

-Lo haré

-¿En serio?-Sonreí ante su cara de asombro.

-Sí, te dejaré en paz, si sales conmigo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oyes. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Lo dejo.

-Entonces ¿prefieres que siga alrededor vuestro, amenazándoos y haciéndoos temblar a que me quede apartado con mi familia? Vaya, creía que tenías mas sentido común.

-Si acepto tu cita ¿nos dejarás en paz?

-A no ser que me deis motivos para enfadarme, si y claro está…si después de nuestra cita no quieres repetir…sweetheart

Después de un último bufido se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yo me quedé ahí parado, mirando como se iba y sonreí. Estaba en racha, soy un híbrido y encima con una cita. Sí, definitivamente hoy era mi día de suerte. Me di la vuelta y me marché, rumbo hacia mi casa con la sonrisa impresa en mi cara. Esto empezaba a sonar como una de esas cursis películas de amor y en definitiva me gustó. No tenía amigos, y mi familia me odiaba bastante, pero el corazón de esa chica sería mío cueste el tiempo que cueste y en paciencia no me gana nadie. Y con esas entré en mi casa con la intención de matar a Katerina.

**ala ya podeis matarme jajajaj**

**bueno este capitulo es el ultimo que tengo completo a partir de aqui ya los publicare cuando los tenga que puede ser un mes o un año xD lo digo en serio asi que por favor tened paciencia con migo **

**Le queria dedicar este capitulo a todas las que me leen y comentan y a las que no tambien jajaj pero en especial a avarel que para eso se ha leido todos mis caps uno por uno comentandolos y me hace una ilusion enorme bss mis niñas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**uNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

**Capitulo 10: **

**POV Katherine:**

Al rato de irse Elijah, empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Habían pasado un par de días desde que me mordieron y yo ya estaba visiblemente mal. Empecé a alucinar y tenía unas extrañas ansias de sangre como nunca había tenido. Rebusqué por toda la casa y ni una sola gota de sangre. El muy malnacido había procurado que no pudiese alimentarme mientras me tuviese aquí encerrada. Ya no lo aguantaba más, cada minuto que pasaba notaba que empeoraba, rompí cuadros, jarrones, sillones, puertas e incluso uno de los coches del garaje, pero nada hacía que me sintiese mejor. Al final, en medio de aquel desastre decidí acurrucarme en una esquina e intentar mantener la calma.

No había pasado ni una hora, creo, que de repente la puerta se abrió y desde el umbral, acercándose, pude oír la voz de Klaus.

-¡Katerina! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Me echaste de menos?

-Klaus, por favor. Estoy hambrienta y no sé bien que es realidad o no. Así que ayúdame…o mátame pero YA.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué prisas nos entraron ¿no? Pero, a ver como lo explico…te he buscado durante quinientos años en busca de venganza y te aseguro, Katerina, que sufrirás acorde al tiempo que me tuviste buscándote.

-Pero duele…

-Lo sé. Y he estado pensándolo. Ya que tu lema siempre ha sido…

-Mejor vosotros que yo.

-¡Muy bien! Pues he decidido que seas tú, la que te mates a ti misma.

-¿QUÉ? No, no, no por favor, todo menos eso. Además si os ayudaba prometiste salvarme.

-Dejaste escapar a los Salvatore, fallaste la misión, el trato se ha roto. Y ya que te gusta tanto matar a gente para salvarte a ti…ahora vas a coger esta estaca y clavártela en el corazón- esto último me llegó hasta el último rincón de mi cerebro, sabía que eso me mataría, pero cogí la estaca igualmente. Mis músculos se contraindicaban con mi mente. Mientras esta les decía a mis músculos que parasen, estos se movían con voluntad propia. Posicionándole en dirección a mi pecho, acerqué velozmente la estaca a mi corazón, con intención de detenerlo para siempre. ''Te amo, Stefan'' pensé.

**POV Elena:**

Me estaba acercando ya a la fuente de donde provenía ese delicioso olor. Giré por el río y me encontré con una tienda de acampada. Sabía que dentro de ella se escondían dos jóvenes muy apetecibles. Me acerqué sigilosamente y cuando ya por fin iba a entrar a por ellos, dos fuertes brazos me sujetaron. Me puse frenética y empecé a chillar, cosa que alarmó a los jóvenes apetitosos y salieron de la tienda para ver que ocurría.

Cuando salieron y miraron en nuestra dirección, se horrorizaron, claro, pocas veces ves a una chica con los colmillos expuestos luchando frenética contra el agarre de un tío que la sujeta como puede. Pero no me preocupaba lo que pensasen de mi o Damon. Quería la sangre y la quería YA.

-Elena cálmate…Elena… ¡ELENA!- no cesé de luchar pero me tranquilicé lo suficiente para escuchar lo que me quisiese decir.-Elena, te prometo que los probarás, pero no puedo permitir que los mates, no conviene que nadie sepa que vuelven los vampiros ¿me entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza y automáticamente me relajé. Damon se acercó a ellos con su súper velocidad y los encantó para que no se movieran ni tuvieran miedo. Luego se movió en mi dirección haciéndome señas para que me acercase. Llegué hasta él y entonces mi cara se transformó y bebí del humano.

La sensación era tan placentera que no quería parar, sentí que poco a poco los latidos del humano se ralentizaban pero me daba igual, yo quería sangre, mucha más.

En ese momento sentí que Damon tiraba de mí para que me alejase, pero yo no quería, opuse resistencia pero él era más fuerte que yo y consiguió separarme del joven antes de que lo matase.

-Elena ya está bien, has tomado sangre suficiente por el momento.

-¿Elena?- giré mi cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Oh no, no y no. No podía estar viéndome con estas pintas. Mugrosa y sangrienta con un tío al que casi mato.

-Jer…Jeremy, puedo explicarlo lo juro.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

-Sí, lo soy. Pero Jer por favor no te enfades. Yo no sabía que me iba a convertir hasta que desperté después del sacrif…-No pude acabar la frase, Jeremy me estaba abrazando y sentí como sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Le devolví el abrazo y le empecé a susurrar cosas como ''shuu, tranquilo, no me voy a ir'' mientras él sollozaba otras como ''creí que te había perdido y no había podido ni despedirme'' Después de terminar el abrazo miré a Damon, sus ojos como dos océanos me atravesaban y me di cuenta que estaba preocupado por algo.

-Damon ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estaba pensando que me alegro de que tu hermano se tomase tan bien la noticia de tu nueva naturaleza, pero aún nos queda una persona clave a la que no va a ser tan fácil de convencer.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Una palabra, Bonnie

Y el mundo se me cayó abajo. ¡Oh Dios mio no había caído en eso! Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de beber sangre que no se me pasó por la cabeza el tener que contárselo a nadie. Y ahora estaba realmente asustada de lo que Bonnie pensaría al ver que me había convertido. Pero no podía tener miedo de mi mejor amiga. Así que tomé fuerzas y dije:

-En ese caso, cojamos las cosas y vayámonos para su casa.

-Sí, está bien, pero antes deberías asearte un poco. No es por nada, a mi me gustas así llena de sangre como una vampira sexy…pero no creo que a Bonnie le haga mucha gracia…

-Eres idiota, Damon.

-Sí, lo soy y por eso me amas.

-Y por eso te amo.- Reí y entrelacé mi mano con la suya, a la vez que abrazaba a Jeremy por la cintura y me dirigía rumbo a casa de mi mejor amiga para explicarle que su otra mejor amiga también se había convertido en vampira. Sí, en definitiva esto sería divertido.

**POV Katherine:**

Alcé la estaca lista para clavármela, pero oí un ruido y automáticamente Klaus y yo giramos la cabeza en busca del que había interrumpido el momento. Klaus estaba molesto, pero yo estaba esperanzada. ¿Habrían venido a salvarme? Por favor que así sea, por favor que así sea…

De repente una flecha salió disparada hacia un costado de Klaus. Cuando se la fue a quitar, una granada le dio en plena cara y justo después varias estacas se le clavaron por diferentes sitios. No podía ser solo una persona, había mínimo tres allí y estaban atacando a Klaus así que estaban aquí para salvarme. La pregunta es. ¿Quiénes eran?

Cuando vi la oportunidad de salir y alejarme lo suficiente para que Klaus de momento no me pillase lo hice. Salí huyendo, como siempre, pero tenía curiosidad de saber quienes habían sido mis salvadores. Me acerqué un poco y justo Stefan se puso en frente mío. La preocupación se desbordaba de sus ojos y me miraba como si fuese algo precioso, un adjetivo del que yo sabía que carecía, pero con él daba igual, me sentía preciosa y única.

-Creí haberte perdido para siempre.

-¡Oh vamos! Soy Katherine Pierce, no te librarás de mí ni en un millón de años.-Le puse mi sonrisa de 500W y me besó. No fue un beso dulce en plan Stefan, este beso fue intenso y apasionado, lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidos por el rubio cañón, del cual no me acordaba ni como se llamaba.

-Em…perdonad, pero resulta que Stefan no es el único que te ha ayudado a escapar de Klaus.-Y señaló su arma y la de Alarick, el cual lo acompañaba, dando a entender como habían ayudado.

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres? ¿Un beso de agradecimiento quizás?

-Con un ''gracias'' me bastaría.

-Vale, gracias por hacer que escape de ese psicópata y ahora si me disculpáis…- y volví a besar a Stefan con pasión débilmente contenida.

Oí como se marchaban y yo aproveché para desabrocharle la camisa a Stefan, pero un pensamiento me pasó fugazmente en mi cabeza. Estaba demasiado cerca de la mansión Mikaelson, tenía que huir. Me alejé de Stefan pero él me sujetó y me miró con un dolor increíble en sus ojos suplicándome que me quedase.

-Lo siento, Steff, pero tengo que poner la máxima distancia entre Klaus y yo lo antes posible.

-Yo te protegeré, Katherine, pero por favor no me dejes. No otra vez.

No podía ver tanto dolor en esos ojos, y aunque sabía que no me venía nada bien para mi supervivencia acepté quedarme con él.

-Está bien, pero nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Te quiero, Katherine. –Me besó, pero yo le volví a apartar y le miré dándole a entender que primero había que salir de allí y luego ya nos preocuparíamos de nuestros deseos carnales.

Salimos zumbando con dirección a _quiensabedondemientrasklausn omepille _y de la mano de Stefan supe, que las cosas iban a irme a mejor. Y no podía estar más equivocada.

**POV Klaus:**

Estaba sumamente cabreado. Acababan de jugármela pero bien jugada y ahora había perdido a Katerina aunque pensándolo bien, ella seguía con la mordida así que tarde o temprano volvería a por su cura…igualmente ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Como la cita con Caroline.

Mandé a un subordinado dejarle un sobre con las instrucciones sobre a dónde y cuándo tenía que ir y qué cosas necesitaría para el gran día.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo nervioso, le iba a demostrar a esa mujer que tenía sentimientos y que no los tengo tan enterrados como ella cree, pero para ello, tenía que mostrarme lo más humanamente posible, y no hay mejor forma para ello, que volver a la época en la que fui humano.

**POV Caroline:**

Estaba en mi casa, acababa de llegar después del encuentro con Klaus, y la verdad estaba intrigada sobre que clase cita organizaría. La verdad esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado caro o lujoso, solo quería que llegase esa cita para poder quitármela de encima ya.

Sonó la puerta. Me acerqué, abrí la puerta, y no había nadie afuera, bajé la mirada y vi una gran caja con un sobre encima. Lo metí a dentro y ya en mi habitación, cogí el sobre y lo leí:

_My Sweetheart Caroline:_

_Con referencia a nuestra cita pendiente, he decidido que lo mejor es algo sencillo. Será el sábado, al atardecer, en el prado que hay a las afueras. Allí deberás llevar el vestido adjunto en la caja que te envío. De todo lo demás, no debes preocuparte, yo me encargaré de ello._

_Always and Forever_

_Niklaus_

Terminé de leer la carta y ciertamente, era tan Klaus, era amable pero mandón. Igual decidí que ya era hora de ver el vestido que había en la caja.

Cuando abrí la caja me quedé sin palabras. Era hermoso, viejo y con pinta de muuuuy antiguo, pero hermoso.

Era de corte sencillo, calculó que del siglo XI o XII, y sinceramente con él puesto me veía como una princesa vikinga.

Llegó el gran día y yo estaba muerta de miedo, Klaus me había enviado un vestido de su época como humano y me llevaba a un prado, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

Cuando llegué al prado, me sorprendí, nunca había estado aquí, a pesar de que llevaba toda la vida viviendo en el pueblo. Estaba lleno de flores, al fondo había un pequeño bosque y en frente una hermosa cascada que culminaba en un laguito transparente. La posición del Sol le daba a todo un aspecto mágico y por un momento me olvidé de donde estaba.

En ese momento sentí una presencia y supe que era él. Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al verle. Cuando me dijo que me pusiera el vestido no caí en que él también llevaría ropa de época. Me sorprendí al verle así, llevaba una espada enfundada y me miraba de arriba debajo de la misma forma que, sospechaba, lo hacía yo con él.

-Estás bellísima.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y me hizo señas para que nos sentáramos. Empezó a explicarme que eligió este lugar porque es el único que se mantuvo igual desde que era humano y quería compartirlo conmigo. Hablamos durante horas. Él quería saber sobre mí y yo quería saber sobre cuando era humano. Jugamos a las carreras, a las escondidas, nos tiramos al lago…Fue una tarde única, la verdad me sorprendió, me enseñó un lado tan humano en él, que me pregunto cuanto daño le habrán hecho para transformarse en quien es ahora.

Me acompañó a casa, como había venido andando, volvimos igual. Estábamos en el umbral y cuando hice amago de despedirme él cogió y me besó. Fue…no tengo palabras. En ese beso había pasión, ternura, amor, necesidad y se lo devolví sin poder evitarlo. Cuando acabó el beso nos miramos a los ojos, él me acariciaba mientras mantenía mi cintura pegada a su abdomen y cierta cosita que asomaba. Al sentirlo me ruboricé y bajé los ojos. Él me cogió la cara y me la giró, me volvió a besar y esta vez con mucho más frenesí, empezamos a excitarnos pero habíamos apenas cruzado el umbral de casa que oí un disparo y automáticamente nos separamos. Klaus tenía una marca de bala en el costado y mi madre sostenía el arma culpable entre sus manos.

-Apártate de mi hija.

-Cálmese, señora Forbes. No ha pasado nada.

-¡Te la ibas a follar!

-Sí, bueno pero ella quería…

Otro disparo, esta vez automáticamente me puse enfrente de él y recibí el disparo justo encima del corazón.

-¡Caroline!- Oí a mi madre gritar y luego tenía a mi madre encima de mi llamándome y diciéndome que no me fuera. ¿Acaso no comprendía que era un vampiro? Con que me quitade la bala sería suficiente. Klaus pareció leer mi mente y agachándose consiguió esquivar a mi madre que se oponía a que se acercase a mí y me sacó la bala. Me levanté, trastrabillando un poco y dejé que Klaus me sostuviera. Cuando mi madre se acercó, la fulminé con la mirada y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para irse de vuelta a su dormitorio. Klaus me ayudó a acostarme en mi cama, realmente estaba siendo muy bueno conmigo, no sé como puede ser tan malo a veces. Se dio media vuelta pero le cogí la mano.

-No te vayas, por favor. No quiero estar sola. –Me iba a echar a llorar lo sabía y él me estaba mirando, pero poco me importaba.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar solo.

Y así cogimos y nos abrazamos, no fue un abrazo de cortesía, sino un abrazo que contaba todo sobre nosotros, lo que sentimos, lo que necesitamos…un abrazo que duró toda la noche y a mí me parecieron minutos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**POV: Caroline**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente. Estaba tumbada en mi cama con el vestido vikingo aún puesto, sentía los músculos agarrotados como si hubiese estado toda la noche en la misma posición y pronto descubrí el por qué: tenía a un tío que más que acostado a mi lado estaba acostado sobre mí y ese tío no era otro que Klaus, tenía su pierna y brazo derechos sobre mi cuerpo y me era imposible moverme aunque sea un milímetro sin despertarlo. Se agarraba a mí como si tuviese miedo a que me escapase mientas él duerme y eso me dio ternura, por lo que giré mi cabeza y me quedé un rato mirándole dormir y para ser sinceros era la cosita más linda con las facciones totalmente relajadas y sin un atisbo de maldad ni crueldad en él.

Al rato Klaus empezó a despertar por lo que lo más rápidamente posible cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida. Sentí como se movía pero sin apartarse ni un poquito de mi cuerpo y cuando pensé que se había vuelto a quedar dormido, sentí una de sus manos rozarme la frente, bajar por la mejilla, la mandíbula, mis labios, mi cuello, mi hombro...y cuando me quise dar cuenta empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos y ya no lo aguanté más, abrí los ojos a la vez que soltaba un jadeo y me topé con la mirada divertida de Klaus que me miraba como si llevase un rato esperando que esto pasase. Nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que decidí que era suficiente e intenté levantarme y en lo que fallé estrepitosamente al no poder moverme ni un solo milímetro.

-¿Te importa quitarte de encima?

-¿Para qué tanta prisa? Tenemos toda el día...

-Klaus, mira estoy super ocupada debería estar ya en la casa de los...-no pude terminar ya que sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso lleno de pasión, nuestros labios bailaban a un compás que solo ellos conocían y pronto nuestras lenguas se unieron a la fiesta al igual que nuestras manos. Pronto Klaus terminó de situárseme encima mientras se quitaba la ropa y yo hacía lo mismo con mi vestido. Me puse encima de él mientras que Klaus sujetaba mi culo para que me pegase a su miembro y entre besos y caricias empezó una danza en la que ambos luchábamos por tener el control, pero que al final el deseo nos controló a nosotros...

Por la tarde, después de ocho rondas seguidas de sexo, nos tumbamos en la cama dispuestos a dormir un rato para poder continuar luego ya que por lo que me había contado Klaus estaba en arresto domiciliario hasta que a él le diese la gana.

El móvil de Klaus empezó a vibrar y él con cierto fastidio lo descolgó.

-¿Sí?...¡Ah! Con que tú ¿eh?...Bueno amigo mío eso no es tema para hablar por teléfono. Mejor nos vemos en el Grill en-miró su reloj-media hora...Fantástico, hasta entonces, amigo.

Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

-¿Quién era?

-Stefan pidiéndome un favor.

-¿Y...?

-El desenlace no lo sé bien, pero será divertido negociar...

-Ay no Klaus no seas malo, ¿te pide que salves a Katherine verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La pregunta es ¿quién no sabe que Stefan hará todo lo posible para salvarla?

-No pienso concedérselo.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Te gustaría que me mordiese un lobo y que la única persona que pudiese darme a cura, no me la quisiese dar para así matarme?

-Eso nunca pasará, JAMAS nadie te hará daño.

-Pues entonces ayúdala Klaus, ya sé que os traicionó pero ponte en su lugar ¡Intentásteis matarla! Ella solo quería vivir. Klaus por favor...

Nos miramos largo y tendido, ambos intentando que el otro entrase en razón y se pusiese de parte del otro y al final lo conseguí, Klaus desvió la mirada y dijo

-Está bien, la salvaré.

-¡Gracias! Gracias gracias graciaaaaaas-me había tirado a sus brazos y me encontraba abrazándole mientras canturreaba gracias como si fuese una niña pequeña a quien habían accedido a comprarle su barbie preferida. Me devolvió el abrazo y poco después se levantó cogió un petete que no sabía que había traído y sacó ropa limpia para reemplazar por las ropas que llevó ayer en la cita. Se metió en la ducha, dejando la puerta abierta para que pudiese disfrutar del paisaje y se vistió delante mío con toda la parsimonia que ni el humano más lento puede mostrar. Cuando ya estaba vestido, se acercó a mí, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareció a velocidad de la luz dispuesto, gracias a dios, a perdonarle la vida a Katherine.

**POV Bonnie:**

Estaba en casa chateando con Jeremy, llevaba toda la noche llorando al pensar que había perdido a Elena, Jeremy actuaba raro, como si no quisiese decirme algo y por más que intenté que me lo dijese, él no soltó prenda.

Llamaron a la puerta y cuando bajé a abrir me quedé sin habla.

-Elena...¡ELENA!-me abracé a ella con toda mi fuerza, no estaba muerta Elena vivía ay madre ¿eso era lo que Jer me ocultaba? ¿Pero por qué?- ¿cómo has sobrevivido?

-Pues...verás yo...técnicamente no lo he hecho.

-Espera...tú...tú eres...ay no puede ser...tú eres un...

-Sí, Bonnie ¿vale? Lo siento de verdad sé que no te gustan nada los vampiros pero yo no elegí esto, yo estaba preparada para morir, nunca planeé nada.

-¿De verdad eres un vampiro?

-Sí, Bonnie pero sigo siendo tu amiga, ¡igual que Caroline!.

-¡Mis amigas no son monstruos!

-Bonnie por fa...-¡PUM! Le cerré la puerta y me eché a llorar ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la gente se convierte? ¿Acaso no entienden que las brujas NO somos amigas de los vampiros? Con Caroline hice una excepción pero ¿Elena? Me supera, sé que al final seremos amigas, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en nada de esto.

-Bonnie por favor escúchame

-¿COMO HAS PASADO?

-Tu padre me invitó...

-NO déjame en paz, ¿no lo ves Elena? Necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas, todos mis conocidos son vampiros u hombres lobo o híbridos o..o...-rompí a llorar, ya no aguantaba más creí que me iba a desgarrar por dentro. En ese momento vi a Elena acercarse con la intención de consolarme pero yo no quería ser consolada quería que se fuera ¿tan dificil es de entender? -¡QUE TE LARGUES!- Elena se dobló sobre sí misma y empezó a chillar, me di cuenta que le había provocado una neurisma, pero ella misma se lo había ganado, seré su amiga, pero soy bruja y necesito tiempo para aclararme y saber actuar, sobretodo porque hasta hace 5 minutos mi mejor amiga estaba muerta y ahora...-Vete de mi casa y déjame en paz, necesito tiempo para pensar y si le tengo que poner un hechizo de repulsión a esta casa lo haré, no lo dudes.

Elena se fue y yo me volví a quedar sola, ¿cómo afrontaría esto? Bueno, al menos sé que tengo tiempo y Elena no volverá a aparecer por aquí en un rato, igualmente me sentía sola, sí, ya sé que fui yo quien echó a Elena pero necesito a un amigo ''humano'' ahora mismo y ya que Jeremy no me servía por ser el hermano de Elena decidí que Matt era el más imparcial de todas mis opciones, así que lo llamé y quedamos en vernos en el Grill en una hora.

… … … …

Pasó la hora y me encontraba sentada en una mesa esperando que apareciese Matt, cuando vi entrar por la puerta a un hombre moreno, con rizos, ojos claros y muuuuy guapo. Se sentó en la barra y me dirigí hacia él, no se porqué este hombre me daba confianza aun sin haberle conocido.

-Hola, eres nuevo ¿verdad?

-Hola, sí, soy el profesor Shane, he entrado este año a trabajar en la Universidad.

-¿Eres profesor?

-Sí, bueno, pero estoy especializado en leyendas y mitología: vampiros, hombres-lobo...brujas-eso último lo dijo mirándome de forma rara, como si supiese lo que...

-Espere, ¿está insinuando algo?

-Puede, ¿tengo motivos?

-Puede, ¿puedo confiar en usted?

-Una bruja debería saber en quien confiar.

-Osea que sí lo sabe.

-Sip, y también sé por tu rostro que algo te preocupa, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Miré a mi alrededor y al ver que Matt no aparecía, di por echo que había sufrido un contratiempo o le había surgido algo así que acepté a hablar con él y quién hubiese dicho, que él parecía conocerme y comprenderme mejor que nadie, estuvimos hablando tooda la tarde, sobre Elena, su trabajo, mis amigos y no-amigos...resumiendo, fue una tarde estupenda ¡hasta había conseguido su teléfono!

**POV Katherine:**

Stefan y yo estábamos en el Grill a la espera de Klaus. Stefan tenía un brazo sobre mi cintura para darme ánimos pero sobretodo para evitar que me lanzase hacia alguno de los muchísimos y apetecibles cuellos que había en el bar. Pasó el tiempo, y cuando creímos que no iba a aparecer, Klaus hizo acto de presencia en el bar.

-¡Katerina! ¿como te encuentras? No tienes muy buena cara...

-¡Klaus! Te...te estábamos esperando.

-Ya lo sé, me retrasé con un asuntillo que tengo entre manos pero esa no es la cuestión. Katerina, vine para perdonarte.

-Espera...¿en serio? ¿M-me perdonas?-de verdad que no me lo creía esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿Klaus me perdonaba?

-Claro que sí, pero antes de nada...-llamó al camarero y pidió unas copas-¡Brindemos para celebrarlo!

Todos bebimos y una vez me terminé la copa, Klaus se acercó a mi y en menos de un segundo sentí como me sacaba el corazón y todo se volvió negro...

**POV Caroline:**

Cuando Klaus se fue, Elena me llamó para hablar sobre como le fue con Bonnie, aunque por su tono se notaba que no había ido muy bien. Cuando entré, me fije en que Stefan, Katherine y Klaus hablaban en un lado de la barra y yo sonreí, porque la cara de felicidad que tenían Stefan y Katherine que eran los únicos a los que les veía la cara demostraban que Klaus no me había mentido, le iba a perdonar la vida a Katherine, pero cuando decidí seguir adelante de repente Klaus se movió hacia adelante y le sacó el corazón a Katherine.

No me lo podía creer, no solo me había mentido sobre darle la cura, ¡también la había matado él con sus propias manos! Vi como Stefan se abalanzaba sobre él y como Klaus le clavaba un palo de madera a modo de estaca en el estómago y como desaparecía. No necesité más, creí que Klaus podía cambiar, pero estaba terriblemente equivocada.

**POV Damon:**

20 minutos, en 20 minutos sería 31 de octubre, día de los muertos y mi cumpleaños. ¿Irónico no? En 20 minutos cumplo 170 años y como siempre, nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano, se acuerda de ello. Todos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que acordarse que el 31 de octubre es mi día. OK, yo no quiero que me hagan una fiesta o algo así, pero un _''¡Felicidades, Damon!''_ no me molestaría...

En fin, aquí estoy como cada año, en mi salón con una copa de Bourbon, que es el único que me ha sido siempre fiel, ahogando mis penas.

El móvil vibró y cuando lo miré vi que era un mensaje de Elena.

_Ven al Grill lo antes posible, tenemos que hablar_

No me gustaba nada como sonaba eso, pero me temo que tenía que dejar a mi buen amigo Bourbon para reemplazarlo por mi novia...si es que al final de la noche seguía siéndolo, ya que por el mensaje no me quedaba muy claro las intenciones de Elena.

Estaba a las afueras del Grill y oí como sonaba una música muy alta de ahí dentro. Entré y me encontré con que todo el bar estaba repleto de chicas jóvenes, semi desnudas y me temo que no muy sobrias, bailando al son de la música.

De entre todo ese mogollón de mujeres, de repente vi salir a una Elena con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunté, imagino que ella sabrá la respuesta.

-¿Las chicas? Ah, bueno, digamos que es un juego.

-Con que sí ¿eh? Y cuéntame ¿cómo son las normas?-a mi chica le apetecía jugar y yo no me iba a quedar atrás...

-Pues verás, en cuanto yo me vaya, ese reloj empezará una cuenta atrás de 60 minutos. Tu parte del juego trata de repartir el tiempo que quieres estar con estas damiselas, las cuales estarán encantadas de hacer todo lo que tú les pidas que hagan...y cuánto quieres pasarlo conmigo en esa salita de ahí. Pero ahí no acaba todo, una vez decidas que ya te cansaste de estas dulces humanas y te vengas conmigo...todas estas chicas decidirán a la vez que ya han tenido suficiente diversión por una noche, aunque no tengan ni idea de lo que han hecho, y se irán por la puerta. Y mi pregunta es, ¿aceptas el juego?

No me lo podía creer, ¡Elena me estaba ofreciendo el sueño de todo hombre!. Y en el fondo, me estaba intentando decir, que si la quería de veras, me despidiese de las putas para siempre y que me fuese a sus brazos. Y yo no lo dudé ni un momento, porque en sus brazos, es donde quería estar.

-Lo acepto.

-Bien-vi que cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, como si esperase que pasara algo y en ese momento, las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a tocar, dando paso a mi 170 cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor-me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareció dando comienzo al mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Bailé con las chicas a la par que me alimentaba de ellas, muchas intentaron quitarme ropa pero yo no las quería para ese tipo de cosas, ya no, la única con la que quería acostarme era Elena, así que después de haber disfrutado con esas preciosidades y despedirme al fin de mi vida de soltero...me dirigí hacia la sala donde sabía que Elena me esperaba.

Entré y vislumbré a una Elena desnuda en medio de una cama enorme iluminada por la luz de las velas.

-Has tardado poco...

-No podía resistirme sabiendo que tú estabas aquí esperando.

-Con que si...-se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi-bueno abuelito ¿qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños?

-Cuando acabe contigo, desearás no haberme llamado abuelito.

La besé con fuerza y pasión, empezamos a avanzar hacia la cama. Cuando llegamos, Elena me dio la vuelta y me empujó en dirección al colchón. Se posicionó sobre mi y empezó a sembrar densos besos por todo mi cuerpo a la vez que me iba quitando la ropa. Empezó besando mis labios y fue bajando hasta quitarme los pantalones con la boca, cuando creí que no podría más, sentí como se metía mi miembro entero en la boca y empezaba a subir y bajar intercalando la lengua con pequeñas y diminutas mordidas.

No lo aguanté más, era la primera vez que alguien conseguía que me corriese sin necesidad de terminar la unión de ambos cuerpos. La cogí y volvimos a besarnos. Nos dimos la vuelta y esta vez decidí ser yo el que torturase un rato. Me posicioné en el hueco de su cuello, besándolo y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Fui bajando hasta llegar a sus enormes y aterciopelados pechos. Me metí uno en la boca mientras el otro lo masajeaba con mi mano izquierda. De a ratos la oía gritar y eso me ponía a 100, sobretodo porque no sabía lo que se le venía. Aún con su pecho en mi boca, bajé mi mano hasta llegar a su centro en el que empecé a introducir los dedos de mi mano, disfrutando de su humedad y sus gritos insaciables.

Terminé de hacerla gozar y entonces Elena me cogió, nos besamos y me susurró.

-Hazme tuya...de una puñetera vez...hazme tuya.

Y yo no tardé en cumplir sus deseos. La penetré no una ni dos, sino 100 veces creo. Fue una noche memorable, la mejor de mi vida. De repente, oímos un pitido y Elena susurró.

-Se acabó el tiempo

Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero la cogí del brazo y la volví a meter en la cama.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas.

-Pero el tiempo se ha agotado...

-Pero mis energías no.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y así es como en 170 años sentí de verdad que alguien me quería, que me amaba, que era el único en su vida. Así es como en 170 años fui por primera vez, total y completamente feliz.

**POV Katherine:**

Abrí los ojos ¿como es posible? Yo estaba muerta ¿verdad? Lo primero en que me percaté es en la falta de oxígeno que me embargó. Pero, esto no puede ser, en 500 años no había necesitado respirar para vivir y ahora sentía que me estaba asfixiando. No veía muy bien, cosa que me preocupó, otra cosa que me fallaba después de haber estado todo la vida con una vista de infarto. A pesar de no ver nada, noté que estaba en una especie de caja rectangular, intenté abrir la tapa pero no se podía, algo afuera lo impedía y pronto supe que pasaba. Me habían enterrado, normal, todos debían pensar que estaba muerta pero ¿por que no conseguía romper la puertecilla y salir a la superficie? ¿por que me faltaba oxígeno? ¿por que no veía bien? Y todo me llegó de golpe. Klaus no me había matado, no señor, había hecho algo mucho peor, me había vuelto humana y yo estaba en una tumba sin posibilidad de salir, ahora sí que estaba jodida.


	12. Chapter 12

**UNA DECISÍON INESPERADA**

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**RESUMEN!**

_Elena y Damon están felizmente juntos y Damon acaba de disfrutar del mejor cumpleaños a manos de Elena :)_

_Bonnie conoce al profesor Shane y aunque al principio desconfía de él al final acaba accediendo a salir con él y hasta le acaba gustando…_

_Klaus y Caroline tuvieron su primera, segunda, tercera, etc etc xD vez y Caroline le pide que perdone a Kath y le de su sangre para curarla del mordisco de hombre lobo a lo que él accede._

_Al rato Caroline entra al Grill y observa como Klaus mata a Katherine delante de su novio, Stefan y se la lleva a no se sabe donde._

_Seguidamente nos encontramos a una Katherine enterrada viva y humana…muahahahaha que habrá pasado?_

**POV KLAUS:**

Llegué al Grill, se supone que había quedado allí con Katerina para decidir su futuro, iba a darle mi sangre, se lo había prometido a Caroline, pero el tiempo pasaba y Katerina no aparecía. Empecé a preocuparme, ¿le habría pasado algo? No es que me importase demasiado, pero le había prometido a Caroline que no le haría daño y si algo la pasaba seguro la culpa me la echarían a mí.

Me llegó un mensaje, lo miré y vi que era de Caroline

''_Me das asco''_

¿Qué? ¿Y yo ahora qué había hecho? Tenía que ver con Katerina seguro, dudo que haya decidido morir si había algún resquicio de esperanza para salvarse. Y yo me pregunto ¿Alguien mató a Katherine? Y si la respuesta es sí ¿Quién lo hizo? En ese momento me llegó otro mensaje, pensé que sería de Caroline pero marcaba como número desconocido

''_Tu muerte cada vez anda más cerca.'' _

_S_

No puedes ir en serio, ah no, a mí nadie me amenaza de muerte y vive para contarlo. Mandé a uno de mis escasos híbridos a rastrear el mensaje para ver si averiguaban de quien era. Mientras, me dirigí a casa de Caroline a arreglar el malentendido.

**POV CAROLINE:**

Después de ver lo ocurrido en el Grill salí corriendo hacia el bosque donde corrí y corrí hasta que no aguanté más y empecé a llorar de frustración, por pensar que Klaus podía cambiar, ¡me había prometido que no la mataría! ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar? Klaus era un monstruo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. No es capaz de cambiar, ni siquiera por mí. Después de soltar las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban, me dirigí a casa donde me encontré con una amarga sorpresa. Klaus estaba en mi dormitorio, esperándome. ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro el mensaje de antes? ¿En serio se presentaba después de romper la promesa que me hizo?

-Caroline yo…

-¡NO! No abras la boca, no me des explicaciones, ya has dejado claro que te prefieres a ti antes que a los demás.

-Caroline…

-Y además confiaba en ti, creí que habías cambiado. Cuando me dijiste que no la matarías…

-No la mate.

-¿Qué?

-No la maté

-Claro que no, cuando te vi en el Grill, seguro que no eras tú quien le sacó el corazón.

-Te digo que no fui yo.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

-Tú lo has dicho, porque confías en mí.

-Aba, confiaba, es pasado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí

-Encontraré pruebas, Caroline, yo no fui, pero alguien intenta matarme y sabes que si yo muero…todos me seguiréis. Te prometo que te demostraré que no fui yo quien la mató, solo dame tiempo.

Quería creerle, de verdad que sí, pero no podía traicionar a toda la gente que quiero.

-Un día. Si no me has demostrado para entonces que no fuiste tú me uniré a Stefan, Damon y el resto de gente que desea arrancarte la cabeza.

-Hecho.

Sin más miramientos desapareció por la ventana dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

**POV KATHERINE:**

Llevaba como una hora gritando para ver si alguien me oía y solo había conseguido que el poco oxígeno que había desapareciera. Me encontraba débil y los párpados se me cerraban, pero no me iba a dormir. Necesitaba estar despierta por si alguien pasaba cerca. Cuando creí que de verdad moriría, oí un ruido, no estaba segura de si había sido mi imaginación, si solo serían ratones o algún otro bicho, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Grité como una loca

-¡SOCORRO! ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¡AYUDAAAAA!

Y de repente, se hizo la luz, me quedé ciega unos segundos y cuando pude enfocar de nuevo, me fijé que había un hombre allí mirándome. ¿Quién sería? No lo conocía para nada.

-Madre mía ¡Gracias! Creí que me pudriría allí dentro y la verdad soy demasiado glamurosa para morir enterrada viva.

-¡Cállate! Te necesito viva, no necesariamente con lengua así que cierra el pico y ven conmigo.

Tiró de mí y aunque no era más que un humano y en mi faceta de vampira lo habría matado al instante, ahora mismo estaba en las mismas condiciones que él o incluso en inferioridad al ser él un hombre y yo una mujer. A pesar de ello me resistí todo lo que pude, lo que provocó que me golpease repetidas veces y yo acabase más débil de lo que estaba.

Me llevó hasta un coche y ahí me metió al maletero con un ''no grites lindura, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a quedar sin oxígeno'', me quedé quieta, tenía razón, por mucho que gritase nadie me oiría, solo me quedaba rezar porque el viaje no fuese muy largo.

**POV STEFAN:**

Muerta, Kath estaba muerta, no me lo podía creer, el ser a quien más amaba había fallecido. El dolor era demasiado fuerte y ya habría apagado el interruptor sino fuese porque Elena se había mantenido a mi lado desde que se enteró de su muerte.

Se lo agradecía con ganas, ya no éramos novios, pero ella se había portado como una amiga de verdad, aunque se parecía tanto a ella…No, no, no podía pensar en eso, Elena me había ayudado enormemente, además ella estaba con Damon pero ella era tan buena conmigo… Como hace meses cuando ambos estábamos juntos, no me costó enfrascarme en esos pensamientos cuando Elena llegó cargando una bandeja lleno de dulces, bollos, zumos exóticos, sangre y alcohol.

La miré con cara de interrogación.

-¿Quién sabe? A veces acabamos necesitándolo…

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte por mí, por cuidarme, por hacerme sentir querido.

-Eso no es muy difícil, Stefan, eres una persona a la que se quiere fácilmente.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Pues claro, Stefan, yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes.

-¿Lo suficiente como para ayudarme en una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa? – Ahora sí le tenía que decir.

-A matar a Klaus-al ver su cara de horror reaccioné al instante-no ese tipo de matar, solo…librarnos de él, sé que si le matamos todos moriremos pero…no puedo vivir sin saber que la muerte de Katherine fue vengada, y si no le puedo matar…al menos torturar sí que podré.

-Calma, Stefan ¿te estás oyendo? No te reconozco ¿qué te pasó? Tú no eres vengativo, Stefan.

-¡LA MATÓ! Mató a Katherine justo delante de mí y me inmovilizó para que fuese capaz de ir tras el cuándo se la llevó. ¿Y ME PIDES QUE MANTENGA LA CALMA? ¡QUIERO MATARLO, ELENA! Y no puedo ¿sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE SI LO MATO A ÉL NOS MATO A TODOS!

En ese momento sentí como un par de brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo que lo decía todo. Cuanto se preocupaba por mí, lo que deseaba poder ayudarme a encontrar una solución menos extremista y sobretodo…lo mucho que me quería; entonces le devolví el abrazo porque yo también me preocupaba por ella, porque yo tampoco quería matar al hombre al que 80 años antes había llamado hermano y porque…la amaba con todo el amor de mi corazón.

-Te ayudaré.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te ayudaré, tienes razón Stef, Klaus te ha quitado algo valiosísimo y no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. Contraatacaremos, ahora el kit de la cuestión… ¿cómo lo hacemos?

**POV SHANE:**

Listo. Ya tenía a una doppleganger viva y humana. Pensaba hacerme profesor en el instituto para conseguir a Elena pero, ahora que ella era vampira y estaba tan bien defendida, había tenido que ir a por la más antigua y solitaria.

La tenía en el maletero mientras que a Bonnie, la tenía en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba leyendo un grimorio para averiguar donde se encontraba el hechizo que le había pedido que hiciese. Ya tenía todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo solo requería de un ínfimo detalle el cual era el más importante de toda la operación. La sangre de la persona que sería sacrificada, es decir…Klaus.

Necesitaba ayuda para conseguirla así que cuando ''maté'' a Katherine me aseguré de adoptar la forma del Original para alimentar la ira de sus seres queridos que, gracias a Dios, tenía y así me fuera más fácil convencerlos de la necesidad del hechizo.

Obviamente les convencería de que en el proceso ellos no morirían aunque tanto Bonnie como yo sabíamos que eso de cierto no tenía nada.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido con la brujita, nunca imaginé que traicionaría a sus amigos tan fácilmente, pero no la cuestionaba, ser bruja en medio de tanto chupasangre debía ser duro…muy duro.

Condujimos un poco más hasta que Bonnie dijo que parase. Habíamos llegado al lugar donde se realizaría el hechizo, aunque ahora mismo faltase el ingrediente crucial debíamos acomodarnos con el entorno, o eso decía Bonnie al menos. A mí todo eso no me parecía más que un claro en medio del bosque donde no veías mucho más de donde llegaban tus pies. Aunque claro, es difícil que se vea algo si había luna nueva y además no habíamos traído linternas ni nada. Entonces me acordé del coche y fui a encender los faros, pero Bonnie me detuvo alegando que era más fácil ''conectar'' si la luz era la habitual en el lugar.

En ese momento escuché un ruido, era de noche en el bosque así que después del miedo inicial di por hecho que sería un animal…y nunca había estado tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de la realidad.

**POV STEFAN:**

Stefan's Diaries:

_No me lo puedo creer ¡Elena va a ayudarme! Por fin podré vengarme de Klaus por quitarme a Kath y así poder sentir que saldé mi deuda con ella al no protegerla lo suficiente ese día… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿De verdad creí que Klaus sería tan compasivo sin razón alguna? Y por culpa de mi estupidez ahora Katherine está muerta…ya, Stefan deja de lamerte tus heridas tienes que actuar y tienes que hacerlo rápido. Pero necesito aliados, Klaus es demasiado fuerte como para que pueda combatirlo yo solo, está bien, Elena me piensa ayudar y es una buena aliada siempre que no se eche atrás como suele hacer…tendré que estar prevenido y no darle ningún papel trascendental en el plan. También supongo que Damon me apoyará, él sabía lo que Katherine significaba para mí, además, él nunca me ha fallado. Caroline y Bonnie también son buenas en esto, ahora contactaré con ellas y Alarick…bueno de él ni dudo que vaya a colaborar, ¡siempre lo hace!...ahora que lo pienso si Elena no me mata por ello creo que hasta pediré ayuda a Jeremy, al fin y al cabo, ¡cuantos más mejor!_

Dejé el diario sobre la mesa y cogí el móvil para avisar a todo el mundo. Damon y Alarick me dieron el sí en un instante, Bonnie comunicaba ''estará ocupada'' supuse, Jeremy es una especie de casi, al chaval no le faltaba emoción pero su hermana no estaba muy contenta con la idea así que la decisión queda en manos del poder de persuasión que tenga el pequeño Gilbert, a la última que llamé fue Caroline, desde hace unos días que estaba un poco distante con todos y muchos la han visto hablando con un tipo alto y rubio de aspecto imponente el cual, apuesto mi perfecto pelo, es Klaus. Y si los rumores son ciertos, entonces Caroline está cogiéndole cariño a la persona que estaba a punto de pedirle que me ayudase a matarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo. La llamé y aunque se encontró confusa, esquiva y dudosa…al final accedió. ¡Listo! Era hora de iniciar el plan.

**POV KLAUS:**

Estaba enfurecido, cuando por fin mi relación con Caroline empezaba a marchar, alguien decidía matar a la persona que había prometido perdonar con MI cuerpo. Tenía que descubrir quién era ese tipo y así poder demostrarle a mi Caroline que yo no era el monstruo que todos creían que era…bueno, al menos, no ahora.

El móvil volvió a vibrar indicándome que el híbrido había hecho de manera eficaz su trabajo y había adquirido la localización del móvil del tal ''S''. Mandé un mensaje a Care para que nos encontrásemos a las 23:00 allí y mientras tanto llamé a Kol y desdagué a Rebekah…esa sería una noche movidita.

**POV CAROLINE:**

Stefan me llamó para que le ayudase en su búsqueda de venganza, yo tenía mis dudas ya que cuando Klaus me dijo que era inocente vi verdad en sus ojos…pero la desolación y el dolor de Stefan también eran reales, así que acepté.

Mi parte del plan era distraer a Klaus ''que novedad'' pensé. Así que recibir un mensaje suyo para que me reuniese con él en un par de horas me venía de perlas. Entonces un pensamiento me embargó…si me llamó, es que tiene la prueba de que es inocente, si no ¿para qué lo habría hecho?

-¿¡SERIOUSLY!? ¿Por qué me pasan siempre a mí estas cosas?

Ahora estaba en un buen lío, sin resulta que Klaus era tan culpable como todos creímos todo bien, pero si resultaba que no era así…En fin, solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que todo saliese bien.

**POV KLAUS:**

El cuerpo de Rebekah empezó a volver a la normalidad y cuando cobró al fin su aspecto de siempre y la conciencia no pude evitar prepararme, seguramente no iba a recibirme con los brazos abiertos después de no solo no haberla dejado irse, sino de además haberla estacado.

Abrió los ojos, se irguió y me miró, me observó profunda y fijamente, sin hacer nada más. Empecé a preguntarme cuando empezarían a volarme cosas a la cabeza y los gritos ofendidos de mi hermana pero en vez de eso, de su boca solo salió:

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Nick? ¿Acaso no me quieres?- De sus ojos empezaron a derramarse lágrimas, estaba preparado para los gritos, para los objetos voladores, pero ¿a esto? No estaba en absoluto preparado para las lágrimas de mi hermanita.

-Claro que te quiero, Bekah. Pero ibas a marcharte y seguramente hubiésemos estado décadas sin dirigirnos la mirada y no podía consentirlo Rebekah, solo de pensar que te ibas me dejas un agujero en el corazón. Así que te propongo algo, nos mudaremos a New Orleans, los cuatro, donde una vez fuimos felices y dejaremos toda esta basura atrás, ¿quieres eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pues no se hable más, lo haremos, te lo prometo, pero antes…tienes que ayudarme con un asunto.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Verás hay un tal S el cual mató a Katerina tomando mi forma y ahora tengo a la tropa ''Salvemos al Mundo'' en mi contra. Lo que te propongo es fácil, torturémoslo hasta que admita que fue él quien lo hizo. Así podré demostrar que no fui yo quien la mató, nadie me tendrá rencor y no tendremos ningún motivo para huir, podremos establecer nuestra vida, Elijah, Kol, tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices?

Se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Dónde decías que está ese tal S?

-That's my sistah

-AAWWW que linda escenas, hermanitos, perfecta para una pastelosa comedia romántica cuando yo tenía entendido que íbamos a protagonizar una truculenta peli de terror… ¿me equivoco? Espero que no, porque traigo el kit de tortura y en serio, algunos de estos artefactos pesan mucho…eso es lo que dice el vampiro que los lleva al menos.

-Serás vago, Kol, tienes un poco subido a la cabeza eso de ser un Original.

-Ya me conoces, yo y mi bate tenemos que vivir en las mejores condiciones de vida.

-¿Tu bate? ¡Serás pervertido!

-Me refería a mi bate de tortura, el cual por cierto está pulido listo para darle caña al tipejo ese, aunque bueno…si querías ver mi otro bate, solo tenías que pedirlo.

-¡KOL!

Ambos gritamos por las provocaciones de Kol aunque cuando miré hacia Rebekah, la vi lanzarse miradas furtivas a Kol…y hacia abajo, dejé de pensar en ello no quería tener pesadillas esa noche.

Llegamos a la zona indicada, a lo lejos pude ver a la bruja Bennett y a un hombre moreno, de ojos azules y con una pinta un tanto siniestra…

Rápidamente me metí tras un árbol, me desnudé y cobré mi forma lupina, no sabía lo que pretendían y no quería llamar demasiado la atención así que si me creían un animal normal no se olerían el peligro hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para ellos.

Nos acercamos yo y mis hermanos a mis flancos y cuando el hombre posó la vista en nosotros, abrió los ojos e hizo intención de gritar pero Kol fue más rápido y le dejó inconsciente de un golpe. La brujita parecía ni haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que seguía quieta y con los ojos cerrados concentrada en vete tú a saber.

Ahora sí, la brujita no podía ser el tal ''S'' pero seguro que estaba confabulada en el plan así que mandé a Rebekah que la encerrase en la mansión para poder interrogarla más tarde.

Kol y yo nos quedamos un rato esperando y cuando al fin el hombre despertó me empecé a acercar a él. Al usar mi forma de lobo, el tal S se asustó y se arrastró hacia atrás pero Kol le cortaba el paso impidiendo que huyese a ninguna parte. Al mirarle fijamente y saber que él había sido el culpable de que no pudiese estar disfrutando de la compañía de mi Care y que en cambio medio Mystic Falls me quisiera muerto cuando yo NO había hecho nada me causó tal repugnancia que un gruñido se escapó desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Al oírlo su cara de deformó aún más por el terror, si acaso era posible y empezó a pedir clemencia. Pero ese hombre me había jodido bien, así que le iba a dar lo que se merecía.

-Bien, ya que mi hermana se ha ido y mi hermano es lobo, creo que alguien debería ser la voz en esta…amigable reunión ¿no te parece hermano? – preguntó Kol, yo asentí con la cabeza – perfecto, bueno pues ¿qué tal si nos conocemos un poco mejor? Yo soy Kol ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Vete al infierno

-Respuesta equivocada- y con u n golpe relativamente suave del bate le mandó a volar, literalmente, hasta el otro lado del claro haciendo que impactase contra un árbol –bien…¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Sh..Shane.

-Ooh así que Shane, así que tú debes ser ese tal S ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Otra vez respuesta incorrecta, no sé cómo eres profesor ¡si no das ni una! – y con otro golpe de bate le rompió la pierna derecha.

-¡AAAAAH!

-Y bien S…¿de verdad te creía que podrías matar a mi hermano porque sí?

-Me dijeron que sería fácil.

-¿quién te dijo eso? Desde luego no alguien que conozca a los Mikaelson, en fin, mira S… ¿o puedo llamarte Shane? Veras Shane resulta que al matar a Katherine con la forma de mi hermano, por cierto que buen truco, le has causado unos cuantos problemas y como mi hermano increíblemente no ha matado a nadie en un plazo considerablemente largo viniendo de él…voy a tener que pedirte que le digas a todo el mundo que fuiste tú quien la mató y los planes que tenías de asesinar a Klaus.

-¡Nunca! .Kol se rio y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno caballero permítame que le ayude a sentarse…se le ve cansado – señaló una cama de torturas con un aspecto un tanto desagradable, S empezó a negar con la cabeza pero Kol le cogió y en menos de un parpadeo lo tuvo atado. A partir de ahí se desencadenó el infierno en la Tierra, o casi. Rebekah llegó antes de lo esperado y juntos se dedicaron a torturar a Shane hasta que se quedó en la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte. Tenía golpes y hematomas además de varios huesos rotos por cortesía de Kol y el puñal del que le regalé a Rebekah también había hecho mucho en el proceso y claro, yo no había podido evitar pegarle algún que otro bocado y dejarle sin alguna que otra extremidad, pero nada grave total, no iba a salir vivo de esta de todas formas…solo lo necesitaba vivo hasta que llegase Caroline y le contase toda la verdad.

Al rato escuché un ruido, me giré y pude ver a Caroline acercándose. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me fijé en que no apartaba los ojos de Shane mientras que formaba una ''o'' con su perfecta boca.

-¿Qu…qué ha pasado?

Cobré mi forma humana y le expliqué.

-Caroline es él quién mató a Katerina ¡no yo!, hemos conseguido que lo confiese puede que ahora no tenga fuerzas para decirlo pero lo tenemos grabado.

Caroline me miró y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Klaus…estás….

Elle me señaló todo entero y al mirarme pude ver que se refería a mi falta total de ropa, así que esbocé una media sonrisa y le espeté.

-¿y qué más da, sweetheart? Total tú ya me has visto desnudo…

-Ya pero…

-Ya enamorados dejadlo – soltó una impaciente Rebekah – necesito volver a casa ya, tanta tortura me estropeó la manicura.

-Puedes irte a casa cuando quieras, Bekah.

-Pero es que ver como te reconcilias con tu amor verdadero y como haceis planes de mini Klaus y mini Barbies y como…es cierto no lo aguanto ¡vamos Kol! Tienes que llevarme ya sabes que no entiendo como funcionan estas máquinas del demonio.

-Al menos tú estabas viva cuando se inventó el primer coche a motor.

-Que estuviese viva no significa que lo entendiese más.

Volviendo al tema…

-Klaus… ¿te importa ponerte algo?

-Está bien, sé lo que te gusta quitarme la ropa – le guiñé un ojo mientras ella comentaba algo sobre que todos los tíos pensamos en lo mismo y cuando volví me puse serio y retomé la conversación importante – No soy culpable.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo me lo vas a demostrar? ¿Torturando a un pobre hombre?

-¿POBRE HOMBRE? ¡ÉL MATÓ A KATERINA!

-¿Tienes pruebas? Además Klaus tengo la vista perfecta y te vi a TI arrancando el corazón del pecho de ella.

-Te digo que fue él, hicieron un hechizo sobre su cuerpo para que pareciese otra persona, es decir yo, pero era él lo prometo.

Saqué mi móvil y le puse la grabación en la que Shane al fin después de una hora de tortura confesó que había sido él quien lo organizó todo y quien mató a la vampira, tenía curiosidad por saber por qué lo hizo pero ya estaba demasiado débil para preguntar y no iba a dejar que se fortaleciese ni una milésima.

La cara de Caroline pasó de una de confusión a una de alivio y justo después dio paso a una de alarma.

-Caroline ¿qué pasa?

-¡Klaus, es una trampa!

Yo iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero entonces sentí un intenso dolor en el pecho, miré en dirección de donde vino la flecha y pude observar al joven Gilbert con una ballesta apuntando en mi dirección, Caroline grito ''NOOOO'', entonces me giré y la vi con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, yo la miré dolido antes de decir:

-Me has fallado, rompiste tu promesa…. – y todo se oscureció dejándome en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Ñaaaaa lo sieeeeentoooo se que no merezco perdon de diooos pero os juo que no pude subir antes la inspiracion se fugo! pero juro que no abandonare la historia y cueste lo que cueste la terminare :p asi que espero que disfruteis este cap y aun haya alguien dispuesto a leerme xD besooos!


	13. Chapter 13

**UNA DECISÍON INESPERADA**

**Capítulo 13**

**POV STEFAN:**

El plan había salido a las mil maravillas. Caroline se había dedicado a entablar conversación con Klaus mientras nosotros nos acercábamos poco a poco a él. Nos pusimos en posición y disparamos, en ese momento Caroline gritó ''¡Klaus, es una trampa!'' pero ya era tarde para él, se encontraba en el suelo y después de dispararle una última vez para asegurarnos de que no pudiese atacarnos lo cogimos y lo cargamos para llevárnoslo. Cuando estábamos nos montamos en el coche caí en la cuenta que Damon y Caroline no estaban. Volví hacia el claro y me encontré a Damon mirando el maletero abierto y vacío de un coche.

-Damon ¿qué haces?

Se giró hacia mí con el rostro consternado y después de decir un ''nada'' monótono y sin expresión en el rostro, dio media vuelta y se volvió al coche.

Miré otra vez para ver si encontraba a Caroline pero no había ni rastro de ella, se había ido.

**POV DAMON:**

Esto era genial, al fin habíamos cogido al cabrón de Klaus. Después de dejarlo cao en el suelo, Rick y Stefan lo cargaron para llevárselo hacia uno de los coches. Estaba siguiéndoles dispuesto a pedir festejo por nuestra victoria cuando oí un ruido. Provenía del coche que había al fondo y sonaba como una chica pidiendo auxilio. No sé qué fue pero me sentí atraído hacia allí irremediablemente, necesitaba saber quién estaba ahí dentro y cuando abrí la puerta del maletero…no vi nada. Estaba vacío, totalmente vacío, pero yo sé lo que oí, soy un vampiro ¡joder!, si escuchó algo es porque hay algo que escuchar. Pero en ese maletero no parecía haber nada, mierda pero ¿qué me pasaba? En ese momento oí a Stefan preguntar qué hacía y mi cabeza se debatió sobre responderle ''en ocasiones…oigo voces'' pero eso conllevaría una aclaración y no tenía ninguna lógica que dar así que puse mi mejor cara de póker y le respondí secamente ''nada'' y me dirigí al coche para dar su merecido a Klaus por matar a mi cuñada.

**POV KATHERINE:**

No, no, no, no, ¡no puede ser! Tan cerca había estado…seguro esto era obra de la brujita. Me había lanzado un hechizo de invisibilidad o algo así para que nadie pudiese verme ¡aaaaaaagg! ¡LA ODIO! Si no fuese por ella ahora mismo Damon estaría flipando mirando como Katherine Pierce seguía viva, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, y no extrañado como se fue pensando que solo se había imaginado mis gritos por ayuda.

Oí pasos y esperé que fuese alguno de los hermanos en mi rescate, que Damon hubiese atado cabos y hubiese adivinado que sigo viva, incluso aceptaría que fuese la misma Elena la que viniese con tal de que me sacara de aquí. Pero no, fue esa horrenda brujita que me obligó a seguirla mediante un conjuro de vinculación y me arrastró al agujero también llamado La Tumba, que tan bien me conocía ya y me avisó que no podría moverme de allí hasta que Shane recobrase toda su fuerza y estuviese listo para realizar el conjuro que implicaría su muerte. Tenía que salir de allí, ella no podía morir, no así. Katerina Petrova no iba a morir en un sacrificio, no lo hizo hace 500 años, y no lo haría ahora.

**POV CAROLINE:**

Dios mío esto no me podía estar pasando, cuando al fin conseguíamos a Klaus va y resulta que es inocente. Esto me pasa por tonta debí negarme cuando me pidieron ayuda, pero eso me hubiese hecho parecer una traidora…aunque bueno, ahora mismo lo soy que es peor.

Necesitaba redimirme de alguna forma y necesitaba salvar a Klaus, pero ¿cómo?

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, una idea en la que podría acabar muerta pero era más de lo que tenía hace cinco segundos.

Me dirigí a la Mansión Mikaelson, llamé al timbre y me dejaron pasar. Ahora tocaba la peor parte, explicar por qué estaba allí.

-Bueno…veréis…vosotros sabéis que a Caroline la mordió un hombre lobo y que necesitaba a Klaus para curars…

-Sí, sí ya nos sabemos la historia Rubia y que él decidió curarla pero el maldito de Shane le hizo una emboscada para que mi hermanito pareciese culpable. – Soltó Rebekah, impaciente.

-Aaam sí, bueno pues…resulta que nosotros no sabíamos que era una emboscada y Stefan que amaba a Katherine decidió ¿cómo lo digo? Darle su merecido al que creía culpable, es decir, Klaus.

Estaba muerta de miedo tenía a tres Originales mirándome y Kol y Rebekah no eran conocidos por su actitud tranquila, pero después de unos segundos en que no pasó nada abrí los ojos que había cerrado automáticamente del temor y me encontré a Elijah pegado a mí.

-¿Tomaste parte?

-¿Eh?

-Que si colaboraste en hacer que apresaran a mi hermano.

-Yo…yo…

-¡Hija de puta! – Lo que más me temía, Rebekah se descontroló e intentó atacarme, gracias a Dios que Elijah la detuvo y se volvió a girar hacia mí, todo con el mismo rostro sereno que empezaba a sospechar, nunca se turbaba.

-Dices que participaste en la trampa hacia mi hermano, pero ahora vienes aquí y nos lo cuentas todo ¿por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada y nunca me ha gustado que paguen justos por pecadores.

Elijah me escrutó durante unos instantes más, evaluando si estaba o no mintiendo y debió pensar que era sincera porque, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, dijo:

-Kol, Rebekah, coged las cosas, es hora de salvar a Nicklaus.

Llegamos al lugar donde acordamos llevar a Klaus cuando lo atrapásemos y efectivamente desde afuera se les podía oír a todos trajinar ahí adentro.

Elena salió, ya que debieron escucharnos llegar y cuando terminó de salir y se quedó totalmente expuesta en medio de la noche, Rebekah la atrapó y le rompió el cuello. Nos quedamos ahí, esperando que alguien subiese para ver qué le había pasado a Elena. Mientras yo estaba súper preocupada, sabía que Elena se recuperaría pero no quería pensar si alguien acababa muerto por culpa de mi inestabilidad.

Al rato se presentaron Jeremy y Alarick. En ese caso fue Kol quien se acercó por atrás, elevó el bate y lo golpeó contra sus corvas, haciendo que Rick cayese de rodillas, se golpease la cabeza y acabase inconsciente en el suelo. Al momento Jer se giró ballesta en mano dispuesto a disparar al agresor de Rick, pero Kol fue más rápido y le lanzó la ballesta por los aires, mientras que Rebekah lo cogía y amordazaba de boca, pies y manos.

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Elena, Jer y Rick estaban a manos de los Mikaelson por mi culpa. Si les pasase algo…nunca, nunca me lo perdonaría.

En ese momento Elijah se acercó a mí.

-Sé lo que significan para ti y sé que lo han hecho por una confusión, solo por eso ninguno de ellos morirá.

Miré a Elijah pasmada, pero no solo yo, tanto Kol como Rebekah tenían en sus caras una mezcla de confusión y fastidio por acabar de enterarse de sus restricciones. Yo solo pude mirarle como si fuese un santo, San Elijah. Sí eso era. Él empezó a poner caras raras y supe que lo estaba incomodando con tanta miradita. Aparté el rostro y susurré un ''lo siento'' antes de volver a centrarme en los rostros de mis amigos.

Quedando solamente Damon y Stefan decidimos bajar a la mugrienta celda donde tenían apresado a Klaus. Lo que vieron mis ojos al entrar me dejó sin aliento. Los hermanos Salvatore se habían esmerado mucho en su afán de venganza. Klaus se encontraba tirado en el suelo lleno de cortes, magulladuras, huesos rotos y extremidades descolocadas. Me arrodillé ante él y le tomé entre mis brazos, no podía creer que por mi culpa, mi infinita culpa, el híbrido más fuerte de la galaxia acabase…así.

Ambos hermanos se me quedaron mirando con cara de pasmarote y fue cuando comprendí que ninguno de los Mikaelson había bajado conmigo, habían dejado que explicase las cosas, bueno Elijah lo habría hecho, sé de sobra que si el asunto estuviese en manos de Kol o de Rebekah a este día lo denominaríamos ''El Viernes Rojo''. Así que dejé cuidadosamente al híbrido en el suelo y me acerqué a los Salvatore dispuesta a explicar la verdadera historia.

Les conté absolutamente todo y a pesar de que Stefan muchas veces se quiso negar a lo que escuchaba salir de mi boca, al final se acababa tranquilizando con ayuda de mis súplicas y el amarre que Damon hacía sobre él.

Cuando acabé, ambos hermanos estaban en silencio, como si les costase asimilar el hecho de que habían torturado a un hombre inocente, en lo que a esto se refiere claro está. Ahí fue cuando Kol, Rebekah y Elijah hicieron acto de presencia, cargaron con cuidado a Klaus y salieron con la misma tranquilidad con la que entraron. Vi que Elijah se quedaba detrás de sus hermanos, supuse, para hacer de barrera entre su malherido hermano Klaus y algún ataque proveniente de Stefan o Damon.

-Elijah…- susurré, él se dio la vuelta esperando lo que tenía que decirle – gracias, por todo, sin ti esto hubiese acabado en catástrofe para ambos bandos – él solo sonrió, se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus hermanos.

Sí, Elena, Rick y Jer estaban bien, mas o menos y Klaus sanaría pronto; la pregunta era si él tardaría tan poco en perdonarme como en curarse. Suspiré derrotada ''nunca se sabe, Caroline'' musitó mi cabeza, yo me dispuse a seguir a los Salvatore hasta afuera en busca de nuestros amigos y aparentar que mi cabeza no estaba hecha un caos.

**Capítulo 14**

**Próximamente stelena**

¡Kath es humana nadie lo sabe se creen que ha muerto!

Klaus III reaccion

Kath II que le pasa?

Stefan Ii frustracion

Elijah Ii cetroo

Bonnie I

Damon i


End file.
